


A Little Too Not Over You

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Binnie is kinda an ass, Blackmail, Chan is a good friend, Depression, Eating Disorders, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin is an ass the first few chapters, Internalized Homophobia, It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better, Jisung needs a hug, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, everyone is hurting, no one is safe, poor babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: “Breaking news. Photos of Stray Kids member Han Jisung or better known as his stage name Han have surfaced on the web. The photos in question are of Han and another male in a passionate lip-lock. These photos that were released by the user who goes by the name of ‘Prettyboy91’ who claims that him and Han had a relationship prior to Han joining JYP ent. JYP Entertainment has yet to release an official statement on this news but we will make sure to keep you informed with any updates that we get. This has been Kim Minhee with the weekly news”One photo and Jisung's life as he knew it was flipped upside down. Would his members stay true to their words and stick with him till the end or would he be thrust into a world that he didn't know all alone?





	1. Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Kids only consists of Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin, Changbin, Jisung, and Minho making Jisung the maknae of the group. 
> 
> Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin are all Jisung's friends and non idols 
> 
> Young K is Jisung's older brother and a non idol as well.
> 
> You're probably gonna hate Hyunjin and Changbin for the first couple of chapters because they are asshats.
> 
> This was an idea that came to me and is actually the story that ended my writer's block. I have never written this much in one sitting and I couldn't stop writing either because I have so many ideas for this story already. I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

_“Breaking news. Photos of Stray Kids member Han Jisung or better known as his stage name Han have surfaced on the web. The photos in question are of Han and another male in a passionate lip-lock. These photos that were released by the user who goes by the name of ‘Prettyboy91’ who claims that he and Han had a relationship prior to Han joining JYP ent. JYP Entertainment has yet to release an official statement on this news but we will make sure to keep you informed with any updates that we get. This has been Kim Minhee with the weekly news”_

“Jisung you need to get up now,” Chan says as he begins shaking the younger male to try and wake him up immediately after having seen the news that was already spreading like wildfire.

“Five more minutes” Jisung mumbles as he turns around and tries to avoid Chan’s effort to wake him up

“Jisung.” Chan replies his voice firm as he pulls the blanket off of the male forces him to sit up “You need to get up now”

Jisung whines as his blanket are taken from him before sighing and sitting up “don’t we have the day off today? Why are you waking me up at” He says before taking a second to pause and look at his phone “6 am?

Chan sighs before handing Jisung his phone to show him the article that was spreading across the web. Jisung takes the phone from Chan confused by why he woke him up just to look at his phone before he begins reading the article his eyes widening as he looks at the contents “no no no this can't be happening” he says as his grip on Chan’s phone loosens causing it to drop onto the bed next to him with a soft thud.

“Is it true?” Chan asks hesitantly as he looks at Jisung needing to know the answer before he did anything else

“I-“ Is all Jisung manages to stutter out before he looks down too ashamed to look at Chan’s face as tears begin building in his eyes “I’m sorry” he mumbles. His group had just had a comeback and they were already going to be ruined because of Jisung. Maybe his parents were right, maybe he didn’t belong In the music industry. He should have just gone to college like they wanted then this wouldn’t be happening. The other member’s dreams wouldn’t be in jeopardy because of him.

Before Chan has a chance to reply, the door is slammed open causing both males to jump and Hyunjin enters the room eyes looking around for a moment before they land on Jisung and he quickly walks over to the male grabbing him by the collar of his shirt “Is it true? Are you a fucking fag?” Hyunjin asks as he pulls Jisung up and out of bed until they are face-to-face “Answer me!” He shouts at the younger male as he shakes him upset that he wasn’t getting an answer from him.

“Jin, let him go,” Chan says as he tries to remove Hyunjin from Jisung not wanting to let the situation escalate anymore

“Why should I?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Chan “He hasn’t answered my question yet and I want to know if I have been rooming with a fucking faggot” Hyunjin says before turning his attention back onto Jisung “So answer the question” he says already knowing the answer from Jisung’s quietness but wanting to hear it directly from the male

Jisung bites his lips as he shakes his head at Hyunjin and tried his hardest to not show how much his words were stinging him making him feel like Hyunjin was stabbing him each time he called him a faggot or a fag.

“Say it,” Hyunjin says through clenched teeth as he shakes Jisung again his patience running out as he has yet to hear the male say a single thing.

“Hyunjin” Chan says as he begins using his leader voice “Let Jisung go,” He says once again trying to remove Hyunjin’s grip from the younger male’s shirt. By this time, other members had slowly started waking up from the commotion and coming into the room to see what was going on. Upon seeing the position that Hyunjin and Jisung were in, Woojin steps in and helps Chan to remove Hyunjin’s grip on Jisung

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” He asks as he looks between the two. Chan sighs and bites his lip as he looks in between Jisung and Hyunjin before he hands Woojin his phone so that he could read the article himself. A few of the others walk behind Woojin and read the article over his shoulder before looking at Jisung who has kept his eyes on the floor the entire time. Woojin sighs as he hands Chan his phone back before he turns to Hyunjin “Why were you two arguing?” He asks even though he had only heard one voice, Hyunjin’s.

“Because I want to know if its true. If we have all been living with a faggot” Hyunjin says glaring at Jisung as he talks. Jisung flinches lightly as the word is thrown at him once again but continues to stare at the floor unable to look at any of the other members in the face.

Woojin frowns at Hyunjin’s words noticing the way that they had affected Jisung before he clears his throat and turns to Chan “we should have a group meeting to discuss this. You go and take the others into the living room, I’ll come with Jisung when he is ready to explain what happened” Woojin says to Chan who nods and begins herding the other members out of the room and into the living room. Once all the members leave and it’s just the two of them, Woojin sits next to Jisung on the bed and pulls the younger male into a hug “I know this is hard but you are going to have to talk to us Sungie. We are your family and we aren’t going to think about you any differently because of this” Woojin says as he gently rubs a hand up and down Jisung’s back.

Jisung scoffs at Woojin’s words before angrily wiping away the tears from his eyes “Really?” He asks voice coming our harsher than intended as he turns to look at the older male “Because Hyunjin didn’t seem like it” he mumbles the last part before looking back down to his feet.

Woojin sighs as he looks at Jisung his heartbreaking as he sees the tears falling from the younger male’s eyes. “I know that Hyunjin’s reaction was a bit…harsh but he was just shocked” Woojin says puling Jisung into a half hug “Just talk to us okay? Hyunjin and the others will come around soon enough. Besides, the longer that you hold this off the worst that the situation will get”

Jisung sighs as he looks at Woojin knowing that the older male is right “Okay hyung” He says not getting up right away but still sitting on his spot in his bed.

Woojin stands up and holds out a hand for the younger male to take. Jisung stares at the hand for a few moments before reaching out and taking it holding onto it tightly as Woojin leads him into the living room, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he gets to where the others were. Once they make it into the living room, Woojin leads Jisung into the sofa so that he was in the middle of everyone and let’s go of the younger male’s hand much to Jisung’s disappointment that he tries his hardest to mask so that none of the others will pick up on it.

Chan clears his throat as he looks at everyone else in the room “So an article was released a few hours ago about Jisung” Chan says as everyone turns their attention to Jisung “The article showed a picture of him kissing another male and the person stated that they had been dating” Chan says as he clarifies what had happened “So now we are going to let Jisung tell us exactly what happened and we aren’t going to interrupt him” Chan says giving a warning glare to Hyunjin before he turns to Jisung “talk whenever you are ready” he says giving him a reassuring smile before taking a seat next to Hyunjin just in case the younger male tried to do anything else rash.

Jisung looks down at his feet for a few moments feeling the other’s eyes on him pressuring and waiting for him to give them an answer to the question that has been lingering on their minds since they heard the news ‘ _Are you gay?’._ With a sigh, Jisung looks up at the others for a split second before looking back down at the carpet “I am gay…but he wasn’t my boyfriend” Jisung mumbles not knowing where else to start with. The others in the room quiet as they took in Jisung’s confession.

“So, you just go around kissing random people? What are you a faggot and a slut now?” Hyunjin chimes in from his spot next to Chan. Chan immediately sending him a glare “Let him speak or you will have to go in your room while the rest of us talk” Chan warns Hyunjin before turning his attention back to Jisung “keep going” he says giving the male a small smile.

Jisung looks down as he hears Hyunjin’s words, the words stinging, even more, coming from someone he considered one of his best friends. Closing his eyes, he tries to will the tears to not surface before taking a deep breath as he continues his story “I-its not like that” He says replying to Hyunjin his voice smaller than usual “We went to the same school and he used to like me but I rejected him” Jisung says his eyes never leaving the floor “He got upset and kept following me around all the time. It was really weird but I didn’t do anything about it because I didn’t think it was dangerous or anything” Jisung says before he looks up at the other’s faces for their reaction before he continued “He asked me to meet him on the football field one day after school, I thought it was weird because we hadn’t talked since the day I rejected him but I met him anyway” Jisung says before using his sleeve to wipe a few stray tears off of his face “When I got there, there were a lot of people there and I tried to leave again but he wouldn’t let me. He grabbed my arm and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he was bigger and stronger than me” Jisung says not even daring to look up at the other members as he takes a deep breath and continues “The next day at school, there were pictures of us kissing everywhere…it was…it was the worst thing ever. Everyone thought that we were together no matter how much I tried to tell the truth but they all believed him for some reason” Jisung says biting his lip as he pauses not knowing if he wanted to continue telling them the rest of the story or not.

Woojin frowns as he gets up from his spot and walks into the bathroom grabbing a few tissues before handing them to the younger male “It’s okay Sungie take your time” He says gently stroking the younger male’s back in a calming manner.

Jisung thanks Woojin for the tissues before wiping his eyes and taking a few deep breathes knowing that he needed to continue the story, that he needed to tell someone else what had happened.

“He started following me around everywhere I went. He even followed me home sometimes and would just…sit outside staring at my window” Jisung says as he clasps his hands together when he notices them shaking hoping that no one else noticed it. “I was scared but I couldn’t tell anyone. My parents never listened when I tried telling them saying that I was overreacting, and my older brother and I weren’t close…he was busy doing his own things and was never home” Jisung says as he sniffles “the only people who knew were my two best friends but there wasn’t much any of them could do to stop him”

“Jisung” Minho speaks up for the first time from his spot on the couch “Did he just follow you around?” he asks slightly worried that Jisung wasn’t telling them everything.

Jisung listens to Minho’s question before biting his lip and shaking his head “he umm” he says as he looks at the older male “he took pictures of me lots of pictures of me and he tried to-“ Jisung says not being able to finish his sentence before he starts crying harder unable to stop himself as the memories begin flooding his mind.

“Oh, baby” Woojin says frowning as he pulls Jisung into a hug and lets the younger male cry into his chest not knowing what he was going to say but hoping that it wasn’t the thing that he was thinking. “I know its hard but you’re doing so well,” he says as he lightly rocks the male in hopes to calm him down. After a few moments, when Jisung’s sobs have turned into sniffles Woojin pulls the male away from his chest and wipes away the tears from his cheeks “Do you want to continue?” Woojin asks as he looks at Jisung.

Jisung thinks for a few moments before nodding wanting to finish it all at once “He was older than me so he went to college parties a lot and he invited me to one. I didn’t want to go but he threatened to send pictures of me that he took to the whole school if I didn’t go so I went. I wanted to leave but I was too scared, and I didn’t…I didn’t want to be alone so I followed him around at the party” Jisung says as he closes his eyes “He showed me off like I was a trophy the whole time” Jisung says before taking a deep breath knowing that the next part only his brother knew. “he gave me a drink and it made me feel weird so I wanted to stop drinking it but he made me continue to drink it until the cup was empty. It was gross and I felt sick and dizzy and just bad” Jisung says as he plays with the hem of the sweater that he was wearing “I don’t remember much besides him taking me to a room and trying to take my clothes off” Jisung says before biting his lip feeling bile building up in his throat as he remembers the male over him slowly stripping him while he couldn’t do anything. He hears a gasp coming from someone in the room and looks up seeing all of his hyungs in tears as they listen to the story.

“Did he do anything to you Sungie?” Minho asks as he looks at the male hoping that he would say no not wanting Jisung to have had to go through that.

Jisung shakes his head at Minho’s question. “He just took off my shirt and tried taking off my pants but before he could my brother came,” Jisung says as he wipes his eyes, “One of my friends told him that I was taken to a college party and he was really mad, so he came to find me. I’m really glad that he did because if he didn’t…” Jisung says trailing off as he lets his mind wander to all of the things that almost happened to him because of the male.

“Sungie” Chan says as something strikes him “How long ago did all of this happen?” He asks as he gets an unsettling feeling in his stomach

“It was right before I became a trainee” Jisung mutters as he looks at Chan

Chan does some mental math in his head as he tries to remember how long Jisung a trainee before his eyes widen “You were 15 when you became a trainee” He says as he looks at Jisung who nods at him “You had to go through all of this when you were only 14?” Chan asks anger beginning to fill him at the thought of someone doing something like this to someone so young.

Jisung nods at Chan before looking down again “I thought that when I became a trainee that he would leave me alone and it worked for a while until Stray Kids the show came out” Jisung says as he looks at the others “He got my number I don’t know and started messaging me. At first it was just simple messages like _‘I miss you’_ and _‘I love you’_ so I ignored it but after we debuted, they got worse” Jisung says as he looks anywhere but his hyungs “He started threatening me saying that If I don’t do certain things that he would ruin my career and I didn’t want that to happen so I would do what he wanted” Jisung says as he risks looking at his hyung’s faces

“You did things that a creep who stalked you wanted you to do? What did you do huh send him nudes? Sext him? God, you disgust me” Hyunjin says speaking up for the first time since Jisung began telling his story disgust and hate apparent on his face as he looks at Jisung.

“Go to your room,” Chan says glaring at Hyunjin upset that he would have such an outburst after everything that Jisung just told them.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at Chan before turning to Changbin “Hyung switch rooms with me, I don’t want to sleep in the same room as a faggot” Hyunjin says to Changbin not caring if his words had a negative effect on Jisung

Jisung looks down as he hears Hyunjin’s words. He knew he should not let them affect him any longer, but he just couldn’t not hear the words that were targetted at him. He balls his hands into tiny fists and digs his nails into the palm of his hands as he tries to keep any more tears from falling but failing as a few stray tears manage to escape his eyes.

“Whats your deal?” Chan asks standing up as he glares at Hyunjin mad that he would say such offensive words about another member in front of them.

“I already said what my deal was. I don’t want to share the same room as a faggot who might watch me change or fantasize about me” Hyunjin says as he looks at Jisung

“You know what, change rooms with Changbin, I don’t want you in the same room as Jisung,” Chan says shaking his head at Hyunjin.

“actually I umm don’t want to share a room with him either,” Changbin says as he refuses to look towards Jisung.

Hearing Jisung not wanting to be in the same room as him as well hurt him even more. Quickly wiping his eyes, Jisung looks at Chan “Hyung its okay” He says before Chan can have a chance to say anything “I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, I can sleep in the living room I don’t need to room with anyone” he says giving Chan a fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes at all.

Chan frowns at Jisung “we can work something else out Jisung” He says as he looks at the male

Jisung shakes his head at Chan “No hyung really, I’ll be fine just sleeping in the living room and I can just move my things into one of the empty closets so I don’t inconvenience anyone or make anyone else” Jisung says as he quickly wipes the few tears that were falling from his eyes “I don’t feel like talking anymore, can we all just go to sleep now? I’ll move my things tomorrow” Jisung says as he looks down hoping that the others would agree.

Without another word, Changbin and Hyunjin go off and head towards their respective rooms to go and sleep. The others left in the room frown at Jisung as they can tell that he was trying to hide from them. With a sigh, Woojin moves forward and gives Jisung a tight hug “Sleep tight Sungie and if you want you can always come into my room my bed is still open for you regardless” he says before leaving.

Chan follows Woojin’s suit and hugs Jisung tightly “I’ll get you a blanket and some pillows,” Chan says as he leaves to go and find where they stashed the extra blanket and pillows.

Once Chan leaves, Minho gives Jisung a small smile before kissing him on the forehead “You were so brave today for telling hyungs everything that happened to you and you are so brave for dealing with it” Minho says hugging the younger male tightly “Hyungs will always be here for you no matter what okay? We will never leave you ever” Minho says before kissing Jisung;s forehead one final time and retreating towards his room.

Once all the others leave, Jisung sits down on the couch and pulls his knees up to his chest trying his hardest to not let the sobs building in his chest out but to no avail as he starts sobbing. Jisung bites onto his hand as he tries to not make any noise not wanting any of the others to have to be up any longer than necessary.

Chan comes back with a smile on his face and his arms full of pillows and blankets and is walking over to the couch when he notices Jisung sitting down but the smile quickly fades as he notices that the younger male was crying. Quickly placing the pillows and blankets on the couch, Chan sits down next to Jisung and pulls the younger male into his lap “shh its okay, hyung is here Sungie” he says as he begins to gently rock Jisung side to side gently rubbing his back up and down to soothe the younger male and hopefully stop his cries. “Hyungs love you no matter what and will always love you” Chan whispers into the younger male’s ear “It just may take them a while to get used to the new news but they still love you” Chan continues as he places a kiss on Jisung’s cheek “go to sleep okay? You’ve had a rough morning and you're probably tired from crying” Chan says as he continues to rock Jisung humming lightly until he feels the male go slack against him.

A small frown covers Chan’s face as he rubs a hand through Jisung’s hair and thinks about all of the information that they got today from him, his frown only deepening because he knew that there was more to the story that Jisung hadn’t told them yet but he knew that they would find out with time. Carefully, Chan moves them so that they are laying down on the couch Jisung half on Chan’s chest since the couch wasn’t big enough for two grown men to comfortably sleep together.

Chan wakes up a couple of hours later to the sound of hushed whispers coming from somewhere near him. Opening his eyes, he sees nothing besides the fluffy mop of Jisung’s orange hair. Sitting up slightly doing his best to not wake up the younger male, he sees Hyunjin and Woojin in the kitchen looking like they were arguing “What’s wrong?” Chan asks in a soft voice not wanting to wake up Jisung.

At the sound of Chan’s voice, both males turn to him “Hyunjin is talking nonsense” Woojin says as he turns to Chan

“I’m not talking nonsense, I am speaking the truth. Are all of you really willing to risk your entire careers because of it” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Chan and Woojin

Chan carefully maneuvers Jisung so that he is no longer laying on him and carefully gets up leading the two others to the kitchen, so they can talk without waking up Jisung “What are you talking about?” Chan asks as he looks at Hyunjin once they make it into the kitchen.

Woojin glares at Hyunjin “he called the company and demanded that Jisung be taken out of the group” He says as he crosses his arms

Chan runs a hand through his hair as he looks at Hyunjin “Why would you do that? Did you not hear a single thing that Jisung said last night? This wasn’t his fault last night hell, he is the victim here”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at Chan “Boo hoo Jisung has a sob story so what, it doesn’t change the fact that he is a faggot” Hyunjin says before turning to Chan “Fans are dropping out of our fan sign scheduled for tomorrow. Over a hundred people have dropped out because of the faggot” Hyunjin says to Chan who glares at him

“Stop calling him that. His sexuality doesn’t change a single thing. He is still the same Jisung that we trained with and the same Jisung that we worked hard with.” Chan says as he gives Hyunjin a stern look “And we are not kicking him out of the group because of this. He deserves this opportunity just as much as us no matter his sexuality” he says before sighing knowing that they had a long road ahead of them.


	2. Pain

­­­­­­­­­­­­Chan sighs as he gets off the phone with their manager. He knew that they would have to go in and talk to him about it sometime, but he just wished that he could give Jisung more time especially with everything that he unveiled on them yesterday. Heading towards the living room, he sees that Jisung had woken up and was just sitting on the couch staring at the blank wall in front of him. Chan sits down next to Jisung and gives him a small smile “Manager wants us to go and talk to the company today before the fansigning” Chan says as he looks at Jisung who nods and gets up heading towards his room before he stops and turns back towards Chan looking at the male like he wanted to say something but not wanting to vocalize it. “What is it Sungie?” Chan asks as he looks at Jisung slightly worried about the younger male.

“Can you umm go into the room and get me clothes to wear? I don’t want to bother anyone” Jisung replies as he looks down hoping that Chan wouldn’t make fun of him for not wanting to go into the room.

Chan frowns at how self-conscious the younger rapper looks as he is too scared to go into what Is meant to be his room. Giving the male a small smile, Chan nods as he goes into Jisung’s room and gets him an outfit that he can wear to meet the company heads. After he hands Jisung the clothes, the younger male heads into the bathroom and quickly changes before coming back down to meet Chan “Ready?” Chan asks looking at the younger male who nods in answer as he follows Chan out the door.

The walk to the main company building was quiet and tense Jisung’s footsteps getting slower and slower the closer that they got to the building. If it wasn’t for Chan lightly pushing him forward, he would have turned back around and hid somewhere not wanting to go talk to the company fearing that this may be the end of his short-lived idol career.

Sensing that Jisung was tense, Chan reaches out and holds his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as he walks with the male to the company building. “Don’t worry Sungie, I will be with you the entire time, I won’t let you go through this alone” He says giving the male a small smile as he leads him into the company building and knocks on the door of the room where the meeting would be held noticing Jisung’s grip on his hand tightening but not mentioning it knowing how nervous the younger male probably was because of the multiple ways that the meeting could end.

Walking into the meeting room, both males bow to the multiple people in the room before taking a seat at the table Jisung’s eyes trained on the table while Chan focuses his attention on the CEO at the end of the table.

“You already know what this is about I presume?” the male asks looking mostly at Jisung who nods his head at the male “The photographs…and the rumors that I’m gay” he says mumbling the last part

“Is it just a rumor?” The CEO asks as he raises his eyebrow at Jisung waiting for the male to answer his question. At the sudden question, Jisung freezes up not knowing what to do. Chan notices Jisung freezing up and lightly squeezes the male’s hand in reassurance. Jisung looks at the manager and shakes his head “I-I am gay” he says before looking down biting his lip as he waits for the CEO to reply. He hears various murmurs throughout the room but doesn’t dare lift him head up.

“I made the group 6 members because of the harmony that all 6 of you had together and how in sync you all were together” the CEO says finally speaking up after a few moments of silence “But if this issue affects that harmony, I will have no choice but to remove you from the group” he says as he looks at Jisung who nods in a response “Now explain this picture” The CEO says as he points to the picture that was circulating the web since earlier that morning.

“He kissed me, I didn’t kiss him” Jisung says in a quiet voice as he looks at the CEO “He had his friends taking the picture”

“How long ago was this picture?” The CEO asks as he looks at Jisung patiently waiting for an answer

“It was 4 years ago” Jisung replies as he looks at the CEO. After Jisung’s answer, the CEO goes quiet for a few moments as he contemplates what to do about this situation. “We will keep you in the group for now” He says putting emphasis on the for now “But you must not cause anymore issues involving within your own group. If this causes a rift within the group than you will be taken out of the group”

“Thank you” Jisung says bowing at the CEO glad that he wasn’t going to get kicked out of his group just yet

“Don’t be mistaken” The CEO says as he looks at Jisung with a look all too familiar to the look Hyunjin had given him when the news first broke out “I am not doing this for your sake. If it were up to me, you would be kicked out of the group and company without a second thought but this group is supposed to be the company’s next big thing so I am not about to jeopardize that just because of you. The company’s image is riding on this show, so I will do what I can to cover this up, but you must also do a few things to ensure that these rumors do not resurface” The CEO says as he looks at Jisung who nods at the words “Stop the PDA with your members. Rumors were already starting because of how you would always kiss and hug the members so from now on don’t touch the other members unless it’s a group hug or something like that. We don’t need you accidently exposing your little secret again” He says and Jisung nods before quickly ripping his hand from Chan’s hold and placing it in his own lap. “You should get ready to go to the fan signing and try not to cause anymore issues that you already have.” The CEO says dismissing both males who nod at him before quickly leaving the room.

Once outside the room, Jisung presses the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop any tears from falling after hearing the CEO’s words. Chan walks beside Jisung and is about to put an arm around the male when the male dodges his arm like he tried to burn him “I’m not allowed to touch anymore, remember?” Jisung mumbles as he begins walking back towards the house so that both could get ready for the fan sign.

Once they make it back to the dorm, everyone starts rushing to get ready to go to the fan sign making sure to wear the outfits that their stylists usually picked out for them the day before. After everyone had changed and got everything that they would need for the day, they headed for the van. The van that they used was big enough to sit 9 people. There were 2 seats in the very front one for the driver and one in the passenger’s seat which was usually where Chan or Woojin sat, there were 2 seats in the second row, and 3 in the last row. Usually, seating arrangements in the van weren’t an issue but after the news and the tension between Jisung and a few of the members, he knew that some members wouldn’t want to sit anywhere next to him, so he purposefully waited until all the other members already got in the van before getting in. By the he got into the van, Woojin and Minho had already taken the two seats in the middle leaving him in the back with Hyunjin and Changbin the two members that have shown dislike for being around him after the news had spread.

Hyunjin looks up as Jisung walks into the van and looks around for a few moments before realizing that the only empty seat was the seat in between him and Changbin. “Hyung, switch with me” Hyunjin says as he looks at Minho.

Minho turns to Hyunjin and rolls his eyes “We are already late, it will be too much of a hassle to move now. It will only be a short drive, you’ll live” he says before turning to Jisung and giving the male a small smile “Go ahead and sit down”

Jisung looks from Minho to Hyunjin back to Minho hesitating for a few moments before moving towards the back and sitting in the empty seat in between Hyunjin and Changbin doing his best to make himself as small as possible to not annoy the members beside him. After he sits down and the van starts moving, Hyunjin leans over him and whispers in his ear low enough so that only he can hear “touch me and I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you when we get back to the dorms” the male whispers before pulling back and laying his head against the window closing his eyes. After the male moves away, Jisung looks at him with wide eyes before doing his best to make sure he wasn’t touching him or Changbin in case Changbin had the same thoughts as Hyunjin.

Sitting in the same position for the whole ride to the venue caused for Jisung to begin cramping up but he tried to ignore it not wanting to move and accidently touch one of the ones next to him. Jisung waits until Hyunjin gets out of the van before following him outside making sure to keep a far distance as he stands behind the others and waits for them to begin heading inside.

There were a few fans waiting outside of the venue to take pictures of them as they head inside. The minute that the fans notice Jisung, some of them start throwing slurs at him as he walks by them. Jisung does his best to ignore their words and tries to walk towards the venue without letting it show how much it was actually affecting him but it failed and he felt himself about to break down in the middle of the sidewalk if not for Minho who quickly walks over to the younger male and wraps an arm around his shoulder as he pulls the male to his side “ignore them, their words don’t mean anything” Minho whispers into Jisung’s ear as they walk into the venue not letting go of the younger male until they were inside and safe from the fan’s jeers. Once they make it into the building, Jisung closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes to calm himself not wanting to cry anymore than he already has.

Minho walks over to Jisung and rubs the male’s back in a calming manner “come on, we have to get set up before the fans start coming” Minho says giving the male a small smile as he leads him towards the room where the rest of the members were already sitting down getting everything set up for the fan meeting. Usually, they would sit from oldest to youngest but seeing how some of the fans had acted earlier, Minho didn’t want Jisung to have to endure the fans and Hyunjin at the same time, so he switched places with Hyunjin so that he would be able to sit next to Jisung and make sure that he was okay during the fan meeting.

A little while into the fan meeting and a frown found its way onto Minho’s face. He knew that some fans would be cruel to Jisung because the CEO had yet to cover up the rumors, but he didn’t realize just how rude they would be to the youngest member. Most of the fans upset by the news just simply left the fan signing after seeing Minho and completely skipped past Jisung not even sparing him a fleeting glance but there were some more extreme fans that had to make their dislike for the younger member known.

Minho knew that there was something off about one of the fans that came to the fan sign. The smile on her face didn’t reach her eyes and looked anything but happy, she also kept a tight hold on a letter in her hand like she didn’t want anyone to read it. When quickly went through all the members and paused as she gets to Jisung giving him a small smile before handing him the note and a little box that Minho hadn’t noticed that she had “I got you a present” she says as she smiles at Jisung “Make sure you read the note before opening it” she says before walking off a smirk on her face that went unnoticed by all the members.

Jisung gives the female a small smile and thanks her before opening the note and beginning to read noticing that the note was entirely in English:

_“Why don’t you do everyone a favor and just end it? Your members don’t care about you and neither do the fans. We just put up with you but no more. You’re lucky I am giving you the chance to end it yourself before we end it for you. But don’t worry, I gave you a little started pack to make it easier for yourself to end things. Make everyone happy and go die”_

Jisung’s hands shake as he finishes reading the note before he opens the box quickly shutting it after seeing what was inside. Inside the box was a razor and a bottle of pills. Feeling sick, Jisung quickly gets up from his seat and rushes to the bathroom making it just in time for him to throw up. After he finishes emptying the contents of his stomach which wasn’t much since he hadn’t had a chance to eat since last night, Jisung lays his head against the stall door and closes his eyes trying to control his breathing as tears slowly start making their way down his face the words from the note replaying over and over again in his head.

Minho sees Jisung leave abruptly and reaches over to the note that Jisung dropped but frowned as he sees it all in English, getting up and walking over to Chan he hands the male the note apologizing to the fan that was with Chan at the time “Someone gave this to Jisung but its all in English so I can’t tell what it says” he says as he waits for the male to read the note.

Chan finishes signing the fan’s album before looking down at the note and starting to read it his eyes widening as he reads the contents “did Jisung read this?” he asks as he looks at Minho who nods “Yeah, he read it and then ran off, I don’t know where to though. Why? What does the note say?”

Chan sighs as he runs a hand through his hair “it’s a death threat…and a note telling him to kill himself” He says as he looks at Minho who’s eyes widen at the words “I need you to go and tell the manager that we need to end the fan sign, I’ll go and find Jisung” Chan says as he starts walking off before he stops and goes back over towards Minho “Make sure you don’t tell the other members about this at least not yet okay?” He says not waiting for an answer as he quickly heads off to try and find Jisung. He calls his name as he walks through the halls looking into all the rooms until he comes to the bathroom and hears crying coming from inside. Slowly and quietly opening the door, he walks inside and heads over to the locked stall where the crying was coming from and he could see someone sitting down on the floor “Jisung can you open the door for me?” Chan asks as he waits outside the door. He stands there for a few moments waiting for Jisung to be ready to open the door not wanting to rush the obviously distressed male.

After a few moments, Jisung’s sobs quiet down and he stands up opening the door not looking up at Chan.

Chan frowns at Jisung before pulling the younger male into a tight hug “Don’t listen to what that note says. So many people care about you and would miss you so much if you died so don’t you dare even think about that note, okay?” Chan asks pulling away from Jisung slightly to look at the younger male “you are so important to us and we wouldn’t be Stray Kids without you”

Jisung stays quiet as he listens to Chan’s words before nodding as he wipes his eyes on his sleeves trying his hardest to try to hide the shaking of his hands.

Chan notices Jisung’s shaking hands but doesn’t mention it as he gives the younger male a small smile “the fan sign is ending early so let’s get your face cleaned up then you can wait in the van while the others get their things ready” Chan says before leading Jisung to the sink and wets a paper towel before gently wiping Jisung’s face removing any traces that the male had been crying. After he finishes, he throws the paper towel away and turns to Jisung “come on, lets go” he says as he begins leading him towards where the fan signing was so that they could get their things.

As Minho walks towards the van with the other members, he notices that there are a lot of fans still waiting outside which wouldn’t be weird besides the fact that many of the fans weren’t holding their phones or any cameras. They were just standing there with their hands behind their backs immediately causing Minho to have a bad feeling about what was going to happen. “Leave the middle seats open. I’ll sit there with Jisung” Minho says before turning around and walking back towards the building wanting to make sure that nothing bad happened to Jisung or Chan. “Oh good you’re still here” Minho says giving the males a small smile as he sees them walking towards the exit “Woojin and I already got all your things and put them in the van”

Chan smiles at Minho and nods “Thanks are the others already in the van?” he asks as he looks at Minho who nods

“Yeah, I came to get you two since everyone else is already ready to go” Minho says giving the two a small smile before he points to the exit and starts walking.

Jisung nods at Minho as he begins walking between the two males towards the van. Jisung stops walking as he feels something hard hit him on the head. At first, he thought that it might have been a rock until he felt something drip from his head. He places his hand on his head to push whatever it was off his hand. When he brings it up to his face he takes note that it was an egg, that someone had thrown an egg at him. “Shit” he hears Minho mumble from beside him but before he can react to it, he is pulled into a hug Minho in the front of him and Chan behind him trapping him in between the two taller males. Jisung is confused by what they are doing until he hears multiple loud splats from around him and sees eggshells on the ground. After a few moments, he feels them getting pushed towards the van by one of their bodyguards.

Once they make it to the van, Minho and Chan quickly usher Jisung to get in first. Jisung does as he is instructed and gets into the seat in the middle row of seats and buckles up his seat belt.

“What just happened?” Woojin asks as he looks at Minho while handing the male a couple of towels, so he can hand Chan one too.

“They were trying to attack Jisung with eggs” Minho says handing Chan one of the towels before turning to Jisung “you didn’t get hurt, did you?” he asks as he looks at the male making sure he didn’t get hit by any of the eggs besides the first one.

Jisung nods at Minho “I didn’t get hurt hyung…. thank you” He says feeling slightly bad that the two males got covered in raw eggs because of him.

“You should have let him get hit” Hyunjin mumbles from his seat in the back. Minho turns around to the male and throws his egg covered towel at him “Could you stop being an asshole for five seconds?” Minho asks glaring at the male

“Can Jisung stop being a career ending fag for five seconds?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Minho raising an eyebrow at the male.

Minho opens his mouth to say something when Chan beats him to it “Guys can we please not fight?” He asks as he looks at Jisung for a second before turning to Hyunjin “Stop being an asshole to him for five minutes please. No is trying to make you like the fact that he is gay but at least be human about it. Jisung has had a long and stressful day and I don’t care how you feel about him but you are his team member so stop treating him like he’s your enemy. If you can’t support him then just stay quiet because no one wants to hear the opinion of a bigoted asshole who can’t even be human for two seconds” Chan says before shaking his head “We are going to have a group meeting when we get back to the dorm” He says before turning back around and closing his eyes sighing.

Once they make it back to the dorm, Chan instructs that all the members head into the living room besides Jisung who he instructed to get some sleep in his room since he was probably tired from all the crying. Once everyone is sitting in the living room, Chan runs a hand through his hair and sighs before turning to Hyunjin “Don’t speak unless I tell you that you can.” He says before turning to the others “I went with Jisung to meet the CEO today. Jisung is not being kicked out of the group if the group doesn’t fall apart because of the recent news. His only rule that he made is that Jisung doesn’t do skinship with the other members anymore but that is only around cameras or in public.” Chan says as he looks at the others before he continues “Today at the fanmeet a fan gave him a note” Chan says before taking the note from Minho and translating it for the other members “they wrote in English so they wanted to make sure only he could read it but they forgot I speak English too” Chan says before pointing at the box on the table “they also gave him that”

Woojin looks at Chan with a frown as he hears the words on the letter that was sent to Jisung. Woojin takes a few breathes before he opens the box and his stomach flips as he sees what’s inside of it “what kind of sick person would do this?” He asks as he quickly closes the box.

“It’s only going to get worse before it gets better” Chan says as he puts the letter down “So I need all of your help. Jisung is going to be constantly threatened by fans for who knows how long so we all need to make sure we are there for him and protecting him. The eggs today were just the start of it and we don’t know what the fans are capable of” Chan says putting stress on the all as he looks towards Hyunjin and Changbin “Jisung is already hurting enough from the fans please for his sake stop giving him hate. He doesn’t deserve it and I don’t know how much more he can handle of it before he completely breaks down and that’s the last thing we want right now” Chan says

Woojin nods at Chan’s words “I haven’t seen Jisung cry this much since I’ve known him. Right now, the thing he needs the most is all of us not just some of us. I don’t care how much you dislike his lifestyle choices, but you are his team members and the ones he has counted on since before debut. Jisung needs all of us to be by his side not just some of us”

“Why should I have to help him? If he wasn’t a fag then he wouldn’t be in this situation” Hyunjin says as he looks at Chan and shrugs.

Chan glares at Hyunjin and opens his mouth to say something when there is frantic knocking on the door. Raising an eyebrow, Chan walks over to the door and opens it seeing three males at the door each carrying multiple bags of things “Umm I think you might be at the wrong house” Chan says looking at the males who all look to be Jisung’s age or younger.

“Nope we are at the right place, where is Jisungie hyung?” One of the males with braces asks as he looks at Chan.

“Jisung? He’s asleep right now. If you want I can tell him that you came by when he wake-“ Chan starts but stops talking as the three males push past him and head inside

“Where is he sleeping?” The kid with braces asks again completely disregarding the fact they walked into someone else’s house without permission.

“My room” Chan says before leading the males into his room where Jisung was sleeping.

“Thank you” One of the males says giving Chan a smile before he walks into the room and quietly closes the door.

“Who was that?” Minho asks Chan as he watches the male go into his room “I think they are Jisung’s friends? They don’t look harmless so I’m sure it will be fine” He says mumbling the last part to himself mostly.

“You just let someone you don’t know in the same room as him as he’s sleeping even after everything that has happened?” Woojin asks raising an eyebrow at Chan and is about to get up from his spot on the couch and check on Jisung when one of the males comes out of the room and walks into the living room. “Who are you?” Woojin asks as he looks at the male

“I’m Seungmin. I’m sad that Jisung didn’t talk about me. I am one of his best friends. Jeongin is the one with the braces and Felix is the one with the freckles” He says giving them a smile “Thank you for taking care of Jisung, it means a lot” he says before going back to the room and coming back with Jeongin both caring bags in their arms. “These are gifts that we made to think you. They are just gift baskets, but they have candy and headphones and stuff in them” He says smiling before they hand them out to every male besides Hyunjin and Changbin who look at the males confused.

Jeongin looks at the males and smiles “Sorry, they are fag bags so I’m sure you wouldn’t want one” He says before turning to Chan and Minho “thank you a lot we really mean it” He says giving them one final smile before going back to the room where Jisung was to go and take care of him.


	3. The Power of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter being way shorter than normal and the wait for a new chapter. I have been very sick recently along with starting school and having writer's block so it wasn't a good combo. I will try to make the next chapter more interesting and longer. I didn't want you guys to have to wait until I got over writer's block to have a new chapter so this is kinda a filler chapter.

After a little while, Jisung wakes up and sits up on his bed rubbing his eyes that felt sore and dry from the amount of crying that he had done before he was finally able to fall asleep. Once he is able to see clearly without the blurriness from sleep blocking his vision, he blinks a few times as he notices people in his room talking that were not his members. Jisung stares at the figures for a few moments before he recognizes them “Minnie?” Jisung asks as he looks at Seungmin.

Seungmin jumps from where he was sitting on the floor not realizing that the male had woken up before he turns to him “Sungie!” He shouts before going to the bed and hugging the male tightly “Oh my gosh you’re awake, are you feeling better?” he asks as he looks at him.

Jisung smiles widely glad to have his friend with him before nodding “I’m feeling better” He says hugging the male tightly staying quiet not knowing if the male knew everything that had happened over the past few days.

Jeongin pouts from his spot on the floor before he gets up and pushes Seungmin to the side “Don’t hog Sungie to yourself” He says before hugging the male “Tell me anyone who is mean to you hyung, I will beat you up” Jeongin says looking at Jisung.

Jisung laughs at Jeongin before shaking his head “If you see them, they might beat you instead Innie” Jisung says looking at Jeongin “You’re too small and cute” he says smiling as he pinches the male’s cheeks,

Jeongin glares at Jisung before trying to bite the hand that he had holding his cheeks.

Seeing Jeongin try to bite his hands, Jisung starts laughing and lets go of his cheek “Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo” Jisung teasingly sings as he looks at Jisung

“Sungie, come to the floor so all of us can cuddle you!” Felix says from his spot laying down on the floor as he looks up at the bed where Jisung was sitting with Jeongin,

“I call the spot next to hyung!” Jeongin shouts as he grabs Jisung’s hand and pulls him off of the bed and onto the floor making the male lay down before he lays down beside him. Once Jeongin and Jisung lay down, Felix quickly scoots over until he was laying right next to Jisung.

“Thanks not even fair! I didn’t even get a chance to lay next to Sungie” He says pouting before glaring at Felix and Jeongin.

“That’s what you get for being slow hyung” Jeongin says sticking a tongue out at Seungmin before he cuddles into Jisung’s arms.

Jisung smiles at Jeongin before wrapping one arm around him and wrapping the other arm around Felix before he turns to Seungmin “Sorry Seungminnie” He says giving the male a small smile.

Seungmin smiles at the three before walking over to the three and laying across them horizontally so that he was laying on each of them.

“you’re heavy” Felix groans but makes no move to move Seungmin off of him. After a little while of them laying like that and just talking, there is a knock on the door and it is slowly opened by Minho “Hey Sungie we are going to order food and were wondering if your friends were going to stay for dinner?” He asks as he walks into the room smiling softly as he sees Jisung comfortable with his friends.

“When are you going to leave?” Jisung asks as he looks at Felix

“We can leave after eating” Felix says to Jisung

Jisung nods at Felix before turning to Minho “They will leave after dinner”

“Do you have a ride? The last bus for the night will be leaving soon” Minho asks worried that the kids might be stuck without transportation.

Felix smiles at Minho before shaking his head “Youngkyun promised to bring us back”

At Felix’s words, Jisung’s eyes widened before he turns to his friends “Please tell me Youngkyun isn’t actually coming”

Jeongin gives Jisung a small shrug “Hyung asked us where we were going and when we said we were going to see you he said he would pick us up since he would be getting off of work at the same time”

“Who is Youngkyun?” Minho asks looking at them confused

“Sungie’s older brother” Jeongin replies as he looks at Minho “He is really overprotective of hyung which is why hyung doesn’t want him coming here because he won’t hesitate to get arrested beating anyone up for hurting Sungie”

Minho’s eyes widen before he looks at Jisung for confirmation.

Jisung looks at Minho and nods “He is really overprotective of me and doesn’t like seeing me hurt so he fights people a lot to protect me…I’ll try to keep him from coming inside but could you keep Hyunjin hyung and Changbin hyung from saying anything? I don’t want them getting hurt” Jisung says and Minho gives the male a small smile before nodding

“I will go and let them know before I order the food” Minho says as he looks down at the male “How are any of you comfortable?” He asks knowing that his back would be hurting if he was in the same position that they were in

“We aren’t but we ignore it because it feels nice to be close to each other” Seungmin replies as he looks at Minho.

Minho nods at the male before he leaves the room and heads into the living room to go and tell the others the news “So Jisung’s friends won’t be leaving until probably after dinner and the person picking him up is Jisung’s older brother who isn’t very happy with us right now since he knows that Jisung has been hurt and sad lately and apparently he is extremely overprotective of the male.”

After the food arrives, Minho places it all on the table with the help of Woojin before he turns to Chan “Can you go and get the kids and tell them the food is up?” Minho asks as he looks at Chan.

Chan nods at Minho before getting up from his spot and heading towards his room. Not wanting to interrupt anything, he knocks on the door and waits for a few moments. When he doesn’t get an answer, he quietly opens the door and smiles softly as he sees that all of them had somehow fallen asleep. Quietly, he walks over to the pile and shakes the closest male to him, Felix, trying to wake him up. Once the male wakes up, he gives him a small smile “hey can you wake the rest of them up? The food is here and you all need to eat especially Jisung”

Felix goes to sit up forgetting that Seungmin is laying on them and accidently knocks the male onto the floor causing him to wake up “Oops” he mumbles rubbing his eyes as he looks at him before turning to the other two beside him and starts waking them up.

While Felix wakes up the others, Chan gets up and heads back towards the kitchen where the others are with their food.

“Are they coming?” Woojin asks as he looks at Chan noticing that they hadn’t followed behind him.

Chan smiles at Woojin and nods before he grabs his own plate and begins getting his own food “they fell asleep in a little pile” He says as he looks at the other males

“They fell asleep like that?” Minho asks looking at Chan “I don’t see how they can lay like that for a long time” He says before taking a seat at the table

“How were they laying?” Woojin asks curiously as he takes a seat at the table next to Minho.

“They were all laying on the floor side by side except one was laying across the other three” Minho replies as he takes a bite of his food.

Woojin nods and is about to reply when the males walk into the kitchen together causing Woojin to stand up and give them a small smile “Hi, we never got a chance to introduce ourselves.” Woojin says to the younger males “I’m Woojin, this is Minho, and this is Chan” Woojin says as he points to each member

Felix takes a seat at the table before nodding “Bear, Dad, the one with that face” Felix says pointing at each male

“What do you mean? Why am I a bear?” Woojin asks as he looks at Felix

“Jisung hyung always texts us about you all but he like never uses your real names. You’re the bear cause you look like a bear and he is like a dad and takes care of Jisung all the time” Felix says pointing at Woojin and Chan

“okay, but why am I called the one with that face?” Minho asks looking at them confused

“Because, you have that face that just makes people go” Felix says before making a weird motion with his hands causing his friends to roll their eyes.

“It means that you have a really good-looking face that makes people lose control” Seungmin translates what Felix is trying to say from his spot at the table.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m good looking?” Minho asks as he looks at them

Felix groans as he looks at Minho “I take it back. You’re the annoying one” He says pointing at Minho “Anyway, I’m Felix Sungie’s birthday almost buddy” Felix says pointing to himself

“You have the same birthday?” Chan asks as he looks at Jisung who shakes his head.

“My birthday is one day before Felix’s that’s why we are almost birthday buddies” Jisung replies to Chan who nods.

“I’m Seungmin the only sane one out of the four of us” Seungmin says smiling softly at the others

“And I’m Jeongin the forever maknae” Jeongin replies pouting slightly causing Jisung to pinch his cheeks and coo lightly at him.

“Well if you guys are hungry, the food is on the counter for you guys to take” Woojin says pointing to the food causing all four males to stand up and walk over to the counter to get their food. While they are getting their food, Hyunjin and Changbin walk into the kitchen and push past the younger ones and gets their own food before Hyunjin turns to Woojin “I’m going to eat in the living room, if I eat in the same room as him I am going to lose my appetite” He says before he walks into the living room and sits down before he starts eating.

Seungmin rolls his eyes before shaking his head at Hyunjin before he turns to Jeongin and looks at what he put on his plate “Innie you’ll need to get more than that. You need to eat your vegetables to grow big and tall like hyung” Seungmin says looking at the younger male

“Hyung…” Jeongin says as he looks at Seungmin “You’re barely taller than me besides I’m still taller than Jisung hyung” He says pointing at the shorter male

“Don’t bring me into this!” Jisung says playfully glaring at Jeongin.

Throughout the meal, Woojin, Chan, and Minho silently eat while they watch their maknae interact with his friends. Smiling softly happy that he was finally smiling and laughing after everything that has happened in the past few days. After everyone finishes eating and washing up, there is a knock on the door and Jisung freezes knowing that it is his brother.

Minho gets up from his spot and opens the door “Hello, are you Jisung’s brother?” He asks as he looks at the male

Youngkyun gives Minho a small smile before nodding “I’m Youngkyun”


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update took so long, I have gotten really busy but I will try to update at least once or twice a month. Thank you to all the kudos and comments and I might not reply to them but I do read them all.

Minho moves out of the way to let Youngkyun into the house and points towards the kitchen “That is where the kids are” he says giving the male an awkward smile since this was their first-time meeting even though he has known Jisung for years.

Youngkyun nods at Minho not saying anything before walking past the male and heading into the kitchen where the younger ones were at so he could talk to his brother and take the others home. When he walks into the kitchen, he looks around for a few moments before his eyes land on Jisung “I need to talk to you” he says before looking at the others in the room “alone” he says his voice coming off harsher than he means.

The others in the room quickly nod and get up before leaving the room and heading towards the living room to give the brothers time to talk.

Once everyone leaves the room, Youngkyun just stares at Jisung for a few moments before speaking up “Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” He asks looking at Jisung

“I have been answering my phone” Jisung replies as he looks at Youngkyun “Just…not from you or mom or dad” Jisung replies saying the last part without looking at the older male feeling slightly ashamed for getting caught trying to ignore his own family.

Youngkyun sighs as he walks over to the male and pulls Jisung into a hug “You know we are all worried about you. The minute mom and dad saw the news they started calling you like crazy and wouldn’t stop worrying about what was happening with you” Youngkyun says before stopping like he wanted to say something else but not knowing how.

“What is it?” Jisung asks as he looks at his older brother slightly worried about what he might be holding back from saying.

“it’s all over the news Sung and there are a lot of rumors going around about you and about your group” Youngkyun says taking a quick look at the other members in the living room “People have been saying that your members have been mistreating you since the news came out, is that true?” Youngkyun asks looking at his brother worriedly.

Jisung shakes his head “They haven’t been mistreating me, it has just been taking them a little of time to get used to everything since the news came out. I promise you don’t need to worry about anything hyung, they are taking care of me well like they always have been”

Youngkyun looks at Jisung skeptically “Are you sure?” he asks as he raises an eyebrow and looks at his younger brother

Jisung forces a smile on his face and nods not wanting to lie to his older brother but also not wanting to tell the truth about what happened with the members even if it was only two members.

Youngkyun sighs before pulling Jisung into a tight hug “I should take the kids home, it is getting late but make to answer your phone from now on and call mom and dad they are worried sick about you” Youngkyun says as he pulls away from the hug “And I swear if you’re lying to me and any of them are hurting you, I will kick all of their asses”

Jisung hugs Youngkyun back and smiles softly before laughing “Hyung you need to stop trying to fight everyone” he says before giving the male one more really tight hug “Thank you for coming and I promise to call mom and dad” Jisung says as he lets go of the male.

Youngkyun nods as he ruffles Jisung’s hair “I’ll see you later kiddo” He says before he leads the others outside and to his car and leaves to take them home.

After Youngkyun leaves, Jisung goes towards his room to lay down on his bed and forget everything that happened before remembering that he no longer had a room. Looking towards the living room, he notices that Hyunjin and Changbin are still sitting on the couch. Not wanting to disturb them, Jisung walks back into the kitchen and sits down on the floor in front of the sink and curls in on himself. He can faintly hear the others talking in the living room, but he zones it all out to think about what has happened. Was all of this worth his parents and brother worrying so much about him? Was being an idol worth getting all of this hate all because someone lied? Maybe he shouldn’t be an idol anymore that way, the other members wouldn’t have to suffer because of him. Jisung knows that they’ve lost a lot of fans over the past couple of days all because of him and he knows that his group wasn’t even that big to begin with so of course losing even a few fans would be detrimental to the group.

Jisung doesn’t realize that he had started crying while he had gotten lost in his thoughts until he is pulled into a hug by someone.

“Hey, its okay” He hears a voice saying as the person rocks him gently in his arms

“I don’t want to do this anymore” Jisung mumbles as he buries his face in the male’s chest

“You don’t want to do what baby?” The male, who he now recognizes as Woojin, asks as he begins gently running his hand up and down Jisung’s back in an effort to calm the male down.

“I don’t want to be an idol anymore” Jisung replies to the male tired of everything that was happening at this point.

Woojin frowns as he hears the male’s words and looks down at Jisung “Why don’t you wait to calm down, so you can really think about this?” he asks as he looks at Jisung not wanting him to make a rash decision just because he was upset since he knew how much Jisung had wanted to be an idol at least before all of the current events began happening.

“I don’t need to think Jisung replies as he pulls his head off of Woojin’s chest and wipes his eyes before looking at the male “I’m so tired hyung. I’m tired of everyone hating me because of this.”

Woojin shakes his head as he listens to Jisung “No one hates you because of this Jisung”

“Hyunjin hyung and Changbin hyung do” Jisung replies as he looks at Woojin “The fans that threw eggs at me do, all the people online who are telling me that I should be kicked out of the group are, and the fan at the fan sign that gave me that note do” Jisung says as he turns his head away from Woojin “Maybe I should have listened to them, then everyone else would be happy” He whispers voice so low that Woojin barely picked up what he was saying but when he does, he freezes and turns Jisung’s head making Jisung turn his head to look at him.

“Don’t you ever say that again Jisung” Woojin says as he looks into Jisung’s eyes seeing all of the pain that the younger male was keeping to himself “That person who sent you that was not a fan. They were someone who likes hurting other people and you should never believe what they say about you”  When Jisung tries to move his head down, Woojin lifts his head to make sure he continues to look at him “Do you remember when that one person at a fan sign told me that I was a terrible singer and that I shouldn’t sing at all? Does that mean that you think they’re right? That I shouldn’t be a singer?” Woojin asks as he looks at Jisung already knowing the male’s answer but wanting the male to say it himself.

Jisung shakes his head frantically “No, that isn’t what I meant!” He shouts as he looks at Woojin “Hyung you are a great singer they are just jealous”

Woojin smiles softly as he looks at Jisung “And you are a great maknae, a great rapper, and a great person. Don’t listen to someone who tells you anything negative about yourself because its not true” Woojin says as he pulls the male into a hug “But if you really are serious about giving up being an idol no matter how much it will hurt, the rest of us will let you do whatever you want to do because we would rather you be happy than you be forced to stay in the group just to make us happy” Woojin says before standing up “Now come on, you are probably still tired for crying so much. You can sleep in my bed with me tonight, I don’t want you sleeping on the couch and if anyone has any issues, they can take it up with me” Woojin says as he grabs Jisung’s hand and leads him towards his room giving him a light push towards his bed “Go ahead and get comfy, I’m going to go and clean up in the kitchen” Woojin says before leaving the room but instead of heading towards the kitchen, he heads into Chan’s room and sits down on his bed next to the male.

“What is it? Did something happen with Jisung?” Chan asks as he looks at Woojin worried about why he came into his room.

Woojin nods at Chan’s question “He was crying in the kitchen and when I went to comfort him, he said that he didn’t want to be an idol anymore and I bet you can figure out one of the reasons he mentioned” Woojin says as he looks at Chan

“He said he doesn’t want to be an idol anymore?” Chan asks as he looks at Woojin “Was it Hyunjin and Changbin?” He asks already feeling himself getting upset at the fact that his own teammates were pushing Jisung away from his dreams

Woojin nods “Yeah. He thinks they hate him” He replies to Chan before he pauses for a few moments before speaking up again “He also…He also said that he should have listened to the note and did what it said then everyone would be happy.”

“What note?” Chan asks in confusion before it dawns on him “He was talking about killing himself” he gasps before he stands up “You go and be with Jisung, he needs someone to be with him right now. I am going to go and talk some sense into Hyunjin” Chan says before heading into the living room.

Woojin nods at Chan as he gets up and heads into his room smiling softly as he sees Jisung already asleep. Carefully, he lays down in bed next to male and hugs him close to him running his hand though his hair.

Chan walks into the living room and looks around for Hyunjin before freezing as he does not see the male “Where is Hyunjin?” Chan asks as he looks at Changbin

Changbin looks up from his phone and shrugs at Chan “He left a little while ago, I think he might have gone to the dance studio” He says before looking back down at his phone “Or at least that is where he usually is”

Chan nods at Changbin before going back into his room and grabbing his jacket before he heads out towards the dance studio. He smiles softly at the lady at the front desk before walking inside and looking in the rooms to see if he could see Hyunjin. Hearing loud music coming from one of the practice rooms, Chan carefully and quietly opens the door in case it was someone else practicing. Looking at the male who was dancing, he immediately knew that it was Hyunjin and walks inside. Heading over to the speaker, Chan turns the music off causing Hyunjin to stop and glare at him.

“What the hell? Why did you do that?” Hyunjin asks as he walks towards the speaker to turn it back on only to be stopped by Chan pushing him backwards

“Why did I do it?” Chan asks as he looks at Hyunjin “Why are you such a dick to Jisung? I don’t care if you hate the fact that he is gay, but you are the one bitching about how he is going to ruin this group when we all know that you are the one ruining the group”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hyunjin asks as he glares at Chan

Chan rolls his eyes at Hyunjin “God I knew you were slow, but I didn’t know you were this slow” He says as he crosses his arms and looks at Hyunjin “You are the one who is creating a divide in the group. In case you haven’t noticed, a majority of the group is with Jisung and couldn’t care about his sexuality but while we are trying to comfort him and make him realize that him being gay isn’t wrong, you have to always pull a dick move and I’m sick and tired of it. Jisung isn’t the issue here. The issue here is you so either grow up or you will be the one kicked out of the group”

“You’re kidding me, right? You’re making me the bad guy when I’m not the one who cost us fans and endorsement deals” Hyunjin says as he glares at Chan “I bet the only reason that you are on his side is because he sucks all of you-“ Hyunjin starts but before he can finish his sentence, a fist meets with his face the force hard enough to cause him to fall down to the ground.

“You and I both know Jisung isn’t like that so don’t even dare try to make him to be like that. We are on Jisung’s side because he deserves us on his side and doesn’t act like a spoiled brat” Chan says as he glares at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin wipes his lips where blood had begun falling after Chan punched him before he gets up and glares at the male “Fuck you” Hyunjin says as he glares at Chan before turning around and beginning to storm out of the room.

Chan grabs Hyunjin’s arm before he could fully leave the room and stops his from leaving “You aren’t leaving this room until this issue is dealt with”

“What fucking issue?” Hyunjin asks as he clenches his jaw and avoids turning around to the other male

“You” Chan replies as he looks at Hyunjin’s back since the male still has not turned around “What is your issue with Jisung being gay? You two were best friends before all of this was revealed and you shouldn’t let his sexuality ruing the relationship that you two had”

Hyunjin doesn’t say as he quickly moves one hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes that had begun falling.

“Answer me Hyun- are you crying?” Chan asks before turning the male around to face him frowning slightly when he sees the tears that were falling from the male’s eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Chan asks as he looks at Hyunjin freaking out slightly since he had just punched the male (even if he deserved it).

“Because it’s unfair” Hyunjin mumbles as he looks down and tries to pull his wrist away from Chan’s hold but to not avail.

“What’s unfair?” Chan asks as he looks at Hyunjin

Hyunjin sniffles as he looks up at Chan and glares at the male “You are all unfair. Whenever Jisung would mess up on anything you would all just coddle him and tell him that it was okay. Whenever I make the smallest mistake it’s always ‘Jinnie you need to try harder, Jinnie maybe you should stay back and practice more, Jinnie maybe being pretty is all you are good at’” Hyunjin says as he glares at Chan “Jisung doesn’t even have to try to get praise you all just do it even if he makes a mistake but when I make an improvement it’s never enough”

Chan stares at Hyunjin in shock not knowing that Hyunjin was that upset about this “Jisung is very sensitive, you know this Jin” Chan says looking at Hyunjin

“And I’m not?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Chan “I thought that because he had gotten into trouble and caused the group trouble that maybe just maybe you would all stop looking at only him and only paying attention to him, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I know you’re upset about how we didn’t treat you the same way that we treated Jisung but taking it out on Jisung isn’t the way to go” Chan says as he looks at Hyunjin “It’s childish and petty”

“I know that!” Hyunjin almost shouts as he glares at Chan and pulls his wrist away from his grip “Did you think I didn’t try other ways? I tried talking to you, to Woojin hyung, even Minho hyung but you all just ignored me. The only one that actually listened to me was Changbin hyung” Hyunjin says as he looks at Chan before turning around “You were all too busy to care about what I had to say before but of course now because what I talk about relates to Jisung you all care now” Hyunjin mumbles the last before leaving Chan in the dance room alone.

Chan stares at Hyunjin as he leaves not knowing what to think as he realizes that Hyunjin was lashing out at Jisung and making the male upset because of the way that he was being treated by the others. Looking back, Chan remembers Hyunjin coming to him looking worried about something but before he could say anything, Chan had left the room because Jisung needed his help with something. He had thought that whatever Hyunjin had had to say wouldn’t be important and didn’t notice the crestfallen look that overcame Hyunjin’s face as he sees the older male leave.


	5. Save Me

Chan sighs as he walks back into the dorm. Once he takes off his shoes, he walks into the living room and looks around noticing that only Woojin, Minho, and Changbin were in the living room. Already knowing that Jisung was asleep, he looks around for Hyunjin “Where is Hyunjin?” He asks looking at the others wondering if he ran off to his room.

Changbin looks at Chan confused “Didn’t you go to see him at the dance studio? Shouldn’t you know where he is?”

Chan sighs as he runs a hand through his hair “I did meet him at the dance studio, but he blew up on me and then ran off. I thought he might have come back here but I guess he didn’t”

Minho sighs as he looks at Chan before shaking his head “Just let him blow off some steam. If he wants to act like a brat and runoff he can come back when he wants to. It’s too late to send people on a search party”

Changbin shakes his head at Minho before getting up and going to grab his jacket and begins putting his shoes on since it looks like the others won’t even try looking for Hyunjin.

“Where are you going? Like Minho said it is too late to go out” Woojin says as he looks at Changbin as he begins putting on his shoes.

“I’m going to get Hyunjin since none of you even care that he is outside somewhere alone this late at night” Changbin says shaking his head “I bet if it was Jisung you would all be calling everyone you know to start searching for him”

Minho rolls his eyes as he hears what Changbin says “this isn’t about Jisung, this is about Hyunjin who has been completely out of line for the past week. He wants to act like a child then we aren’t going to run after him after he has a hissy fit. He is old enough to take care of himself”

Changbin shakes his head at Minho “This is about Jisung! All of this is about Jisung” He shouts tired of the others completely ignoring Hyunjin and his feelings “Have none of you ever stopped to think that Jisung isn’t the only member in this group? That Jisung isn’t the only member of the maknae line?” Changbin asks as he looks at the others “You are all so quick to yell at and hate Jin because of the way he has been acting but not a single one of you has stopped to think about why he has been lashing out. Why would Hyunjin one of the sweetest members start suddenly acting like a complete and udder dick to his best friend in the entire group?”

“Because he’s homophobic” Woojin says as he looks at Changbin “he only started this way after Jisung came out”

“He isn’t homophobic. He went to pride for fucks sakes.” Changbin says as he looks close to blowing up on the other members but keeps his cool as he doesn’t want to raise his voice too much and wake up Jisung “The reason is all of you” Changbin says looking at the others “When Hyunjin was struggling, when Hyunjin was upset, when Hyunjin was hurting none of you were there. You were all always too focused on Jisung”

“He never tried coming to us. How were we supposed to know that he was hurting or needed help if he didn’t come to us?” Minho asks as he looks at Changbin.

“He did come to you. He came to all of you but you all just chose to ignore him and focus on Jisung, so he stopped. He convinced himself that none of you actually cared so he bottled it up. Then the news came out and you all got worse.” Changbin says as he shakes his head

“What do you mean we got worse? Of course we would pay attention to Jisung after this have you seen what people were saying about him or what he has had to deal with after the news came out?” Woojin asks as he looks at Changbin

“Yeah well Jisung isn’t the only one where shit is getting said about them” Changbin says as he looks at the other three “but you wouldn’t know that because all your attention is on Jisung. You didn’t notice that trainees were starting rumors that the only reason he is in the group is because he has a pretty face and you all know how Hyunjin feels about his face but where were all of you to comfort him?”

“He should’ve said something instead of lashing out at Jisung” Minho says as he looks at Changbin “I didn’t even know rumors were being spread about him”

“How could he? Your attention is completely on Jisung. The only way for him to get your attention is to be a complete asshole to Jisung.” Changbin says before letting out a scoff “Have even of you even noticed that he has been spending extra time in the dance studio or that he has been skipping meals?” Changbin says not letting them reply before he continues “Of course you haven’t because you are all so focused on only one member. Yeah what Hyunjin did was fucked up but it is even more fucked up that you all made him think that that was the only way to get attention from you” Changbin says before he grabs his keys “Don’t wait up, its already too late” he says mocking the other members from earlier before leaving the house to go and try to find Hyunjin hoping he hadn’t gotten too far.

After Changbin leaves the house, the living room is eerily quiet for a few moments as the oldest members take in what Changbin just told them “Do you think its true? That we have been ignoring Jinnie to the point that he started to lash out at Jisung just for attention?” Minho asks as he looks at the other two.

Chan stays quiet for a few moments before nodding at Minho “I remember he came to my room looking worried about something and asked if he could talk to him. I told him we could but then Jisung called for me, so I left without even letting him say what he needed. By the time I got back to my room, he was already gone. I didn’t think anything of it then but looking back he looked so sad and scared at the same time when he asked to talk to me” Chan says as he shakes his head “I am supposed to be the leader, the one that the other members can come to if they have an issue but I just left him there when he needed someone to talk to”

Woojin frowns as he listens to Chan before shaking his head “this isn’t just on you. I think we all have been so focused on Jisung since the beginning that we didn’t notice that anything was wrong with the way that we were treating Jinnie. After the news came out of course we focused most of our attention onto him since he was the one getting the most hate but maybe we should have made sure to check on the others two” Woojin says before running a hand over his face “God, after this whole thing between him and Jisung started we have pushed Hyunjin to the side and focused only on Jisung. I didn’t even notice that Hyunjin was going to the dance studio late at night and I am usually the one that makes sure all the members come home at the right time and get enough sleep”

“What should we do? We can’t just drop our attention from Jisung he needs us a lot but so does Hyunjin” Minho says as he looks at the others

“We start by getting Hyunjin to apologize to Jisung. No matter how much I know that we wronged him, I am not going to apologize unless he apologizes to Jisung first. We may have hurt Hyunjin but Jisung didn’t have anything to do with it and taking it out on him was still completely uncalled for. After he apologizes then we apologize to him and begin changing our actions. We can’t focus all of our attention on Jisung anymore.” Woojin says as he looks at the others

Chan nods at Woojin’s words “When I was at the dance studio with Hyunjin, he talked about how it was unfair that we coddled Jisung while we scolded him” Chan says as he looks at the others “We need to stop playing favorites. If Jisung does good then we praise him, If he messes up then we have to scold him same with Hyunjin.”

Minho sighs as looks up at the ceiling “We all keep blaming each other for the band falling apart when really all of us are pushing each other away. Hyunjin and Changbin with Jisung and us with Changbin and Hyunjin. We really need to get our shit together and actually work as a team. No more playing favorites, no more letting others take their anger out on members, and we need to pay attention to all of our members instead of just one”

Woojin nods in agreeance to what Minho says “We need to have another meeting when everyone is back and awake. We really need to have a long talk about everything”

Chan nods and is about to reply when his phone rings Without looking at the caller ID, Chan answers his phone “Hello?” Chan asks as he waits for the person on the other side of the phone to answer.

“Hey Chan, this is Jaebum. I just called to let you know that I have two of your members here with me, Hyunjin and Changbin” Jaebum says on the other side of the phone

“Oh sunbae thank you, we will come and pick them up if you tell us where you are” Chan says already going to grab his shoes and car keys

“That won’t be necessary” Jaebum says on the other side of the phone “it’s already late and I don’t want you driving this late. I just called you to let you know that they are staying the night with us also, I wanted to let you know that Hyunjin has a nasty bruise on the right side of his face. He said that while he was walking he didn’t notice where he was going, and a drunk male punched him, he said that he doesn’t remember what he looks like through. I just wanted to let you know before you see him tomorrow.”

Chan inhales as he hears Jaebum talk about the bruise and holds his breath waiting for a lecture about causing harm to his own members before he looks confused as he hears that Hyunjin told him that a drunk male hit him “He said a drunk male?” he asks mostly to himself forgetting that he was still on the phone

“What was that?” Jaebum asks on the other side of the phone as he hears Chan say something but he can’t quite catch it

“I uhh just asked where you found them?” Chan asks as he quickly thinks of a question partially curious as to how Changbin had found Hyunjin that fast.

“Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and I had gotten out to eat beef and they were in a little alley behind the restaurant. At first we just heard crying and got worried so we went to check on whoever it was and recognized Hyunjin. He was crying really hard so we decided to just take him home with us” Jaebum replies to Chan answering his question “He is asleep right now so we will just drop him off in the morning, do you have any schedules that they need to be at?” Jaebum asks wanting to get them home at the right time.

“No, tomorrow is our free day so you can bring them back whenever you’d like. Thank you so much sunbae for taking care of them” Chan says glad that they were the ones that had found Hyunjin and Changbin and not someone else who might have hurt them.

“Okay. How about we all meet up tomorrow for lunch? I’m sure your group could use a break and tomorrow just so happens to be a quick day for us” Jaebum says as he waits for Chan to answer

“If it isn’t too much for you. I know that you are busy” Chan replies to Jaebum

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I were too busy” Jaebum replies chuckling slightly “We have a schedule in the morning so we will let them sleep here while we go to our schedule. We should have some spare clothes here that should fit them. After we come back, we can all meet up somewhere for lunch and to just have a good time. I know your group has been through a lot recently and you need this Chan. Take some time to unwind and hang out with friends that aren’t in your group” Jaebum says as he waits for Chan’s reply not wanting to pressure the male into joining but also knowing that the male would be needing a break.

“Okay” Chan says as he nods to himself “Where should we meet tomorrow? And when?” Chan asks wanting to make sure that they all would wake up in enough time to get ready and to get there without making the older group wait.

“There is a nice restaurant that we usually go to. It usually is never busy so we shouldn’t have to worry about getting spotted or our time being ruined. I will message you the details later. I’ll see you tomorrow” Jaebum says before he hangs up the phone.

Once Chan hangs up his phone, he turns to the others “Hyunjin and Changbin are both safe and are with GOT7. They are going to be staying at their dorm tonight and then tomorrow we are meeting them for lunch”

Woojin nods at Chan “I’m glad that they were found by them” He says before he stands up “Well we should all probably get to sleep so we aren’t late tomorrow”

Chan nods at Woojin before all three males head towards their respective rooms.

Jaebum hangs up his phone and runs a hand over his face before he looks at the male sitting across from him and inspects his face “it’s going to be bruised for a while and you might have to make up a story about what happened because you walking alone at night and getting punched by a drunk male doesn’t sound the best” he says before grabbing the first aid kit from the table and getting out the alcohol and a few wipes “I am going to clean it first before putting some cream on it to help with the bruising.” Jaebum says as he looks at Hyunjin “After I put the cream on I’ll put a bandage on it but then I want you to go to sleep. I may have been lying to your leader earlier when I said that you were already asleep but I can see how exhausted you are.”

Hyunjin sighs before nodding at Jaebum wincing lightly as the older male applies the alcohol to his cheek. “Where will we sleep?” Hyunjin asks knowing that both him and Changbin wouldn’t fit on the couch.

“We have a blow-up bed that Yugyeom and Bambam are supposed to be blowing up right now if they aren’t playing around instead. Both you and Changbin can sleep there or you guys can take one of the beds and the members can sleep on the blow-up mattress” Jaebum replies as he carefully begins applying the cream to Hyunjin’s cheek.

“We can sleep on the blow-up mattress” Hyunjin says as he looks at Jaebum not wanting to take the member’s beds since they hand already intruded.

“Have you eaten?” JInyoung asks as he walks into the living room and looks at the males

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say that he has but before he can say anything, Changbin speaks before him “I have but Jinnie skipped dinner so he is probably hungry since he was practicing till late at night”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen at Changbin before he shakes his head looking at Jinyoung “I am not hungry at all it is okay” he says not wanting the male to make food since it was already so late and he should be sleeping by now since they were talking about having early schedules but here they were taking care of Hyunjin this late at night. “I really am fine, I don’t want to be a burden” Hyunjin reiterates as he looks at Jinyoung.

“Well” Jinyoung says as he looks at Hyunjin “I am hungry so I am going to make myself some food but I might make extras and I don’t like throwing away food so could you eat it for me?” Jinyoung asks as he looks at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin bites his lips in though as he debates before he nods at Jinyoung “if you make extras and aren’t hungry enough to eat them then I will” Hyunjin says as he looks at Jinyoung

Jinyoung smiles at Hyunjin before ruffling his hair “wonderful” he says before he goes into the kitchen and begins making some food mostly for Hyunjin since he had just eaten and wasn’t very hungry at all but if this was the way to get the younger male to eat, then he would force himself to eat some more. After a little while, Jinyoung is finished making the food and gives himself a small portion before he plates the rest and gives it to Hyunjin “I accidently made two servings when I only meant to make one” He says before giving the male a small smile “Go ahead and eat up. By the time that you are done eating, Yugyeom and Bambam should be done with the blow up mattress so you two should be able to sleep comfortably.” Jinyoung says before he sits down and watches the male eat frowning slightly as he notices that the male was scarfing down the meal like he hasn’t eaten in days but Jinyoung pushes it to the back of his mind ‘diets’ he thinks since he knew that the group was promoting currently.


	6. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off,   
> thank you to everyone for being so patient and also for giving possible ships. If you look at the tags, not all the ships will be happy endings and not all the ships happening in this chapter will be happy endings so get ready for the next rollercoaster of events to unfold. 
> 
> Secondly,   
> the group's dynamic is going to get a lot worse before things begin to mend so happy SK is going to have to go through a few bumps before they can be a solid group again.

The next morning in the Stray Kids’ dorm was awkward and very uncomfortable to say the least. JB had dropped off Hyunjin and Changbin at their dorm off before the group left for the few schedules that they had so the males could get dressed and changed into their own clothes before both groups met for lunch the next day. None of the members of the group even looked at each other and the tension in the house could be cut with a knife with how thick it was. Hyunjin made it his mission to avoid the other members besides Changbin as much as he could not wanting to be in the same room as them. While everyone else ate breakfast, Hyunjin waited in his room until everyone was finished before he goes and gets the leftovers before taking them back to his room. Sitting down on his floor as he starts eating, Hyunjin laughs lightly to himself at the situation. Not because anything about it was funny because somehow overnight, he and Jisung had switched places. Instead of Jisung being the one that was avoiding others and eating after them, it was now Hyunjin “I guess you still won” Hyunjin mumbles to himself as he takes a bite of his food choosing to just eat in silence.

Jisung could tell that something was wrong when he walked into the living room and noticed how everyone was acting differently around each other but didn’t want to comment on it because he might be the cause behind it again. Instead, he chooses to go over to Chan “Hyung, is it okay if Jeongin comes over for a little while? His mom isn’t going to be home for a few hours and the others are all at school so he can’t stay in their houses right now. I promise he won’t stay long, just until the others get hom” Jisung says looking at Chan hopeful that he will say yes.

Chan looks at Jisung and hesitates for a few moments before nodding knowing that the male coming over wouldn’t cause any real issues “Sure Sungie but we are supposed to be meeting GOT7 sunbaes for lunch so just make sure that either he goes home before it’s time or I can ask them if he can tag along with us if he still is unable to go home”

Jisung nods at Chan and hugs him in thanks before going back to Chan’s room that the male has been letting him use for a while and calling Jeongin telling him that he was cleared to come over. Thirty minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Minho opens it since he was walking towards the kitchen. Upon seeing Jisung’s friend, he gives the male a small smile before pinching his cheeks “Aww you’re so cute” he says before letting the male inside the house “Jisung is in Chan’s room if you want to wait here while I go and get him” Minho says before he heads towards Chan’s room and knocks on the door before peaking his head inside “Sungie, your friend is here”

Jisung smiles as he hears Minho’s words before he gets up and heads towards the living room to find his friend and smiles before pulling the younger male into a hug “You got here faster than I thought”

Jisung hums in response as he looks at Jisung “I know. I was going to get a ride with Jae hyung but my mom said that she would just drop me off on her way to her meeting so here I am” Jisung says as he looks around the house “it’s quiet” he whispers as he leans closer to the male so that he can hear him without the others overhearing.

Jisung nods at Jeongin’s words “I know, its been like this since I woke up but I don’t know what happened. I haven’t seen Hyunjin hyung or Changbin hyung all morning either and apparently, we are having lunch with Got7” Jisung says as he looks at Jeongin “I guessed a lot happened when I went to sleep last” He says before clapping his hands loudly and overly dramatically “Anyway, are you hungry Innie? I can ask one of the hyungs to make you something to eat since I don’t think there are anymore leftovers” Jisung says not waiting for a reply before he gets up and heads towards Woojin’s room to ask the older male to make something to eat for Jeongin.

Hyunjin walks into the kitchen once he’s done eating and recognizes the male as Jisung’s friend that came over last time but pays no attention to the male as he instead goes over to the sink and begins washing his dishes.

“You know, I have a theory about you” Jeongin says as he sits down on one of the chairs at the kitchen island as he looks at Hyunjin

“What do you mean theories about me?” Hyunjin asks as he stops washing the dishes in favor of turning around to look at Jeongin confused as to why the younger male was talking to him in the first place.

“well” Jeongin says as he looks at Hyunjin “Theory number one is that you are actually homophobia and dislike Jisung because he is gay but I trashed that idea after seeing videos of you. I hate to tell you this buddy but there is an 80% chance that you are gay but so far in the closet that even you don’t know if yet.” Jeongin says as he looks at Hyunjin not giving the male time to speak before he continues “You’re far too touchy with other males and far too close with them being touchy with you for you to be 100% straight”

Hyunjin looks at Jeongin shocked before shaking his head “I don’t know what you are talking about, you’re crazy”

Jeongin shakes his head at Hyunjin “Option number 2, you’re secretly in love with Jisung and when the news of him being with another male came out you got upset thinking that it should be you and lashed out on Jisung for not choosing you” Jeongin says as he looks at Hyunjin before smirking as he sees the change in the male’s body language “ah so it is number two”

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something in response when Jisung comes walking in the room with Woojin behind him. Seeing both males walking into the living room, Hyunjin quickly finishes washing and drying his dishes before walking out of the kitchen and into his room avoiding looking at any of the people in the room. Once he’s safety in his room with the door locked, Hyunjin sits down on the floor and stares blankly in front of him not knowing what to think. How did the male figure out what he has been hiding since the group debuted? How did he figure out something that none of the members have managed to figure out not even Jisung? Was he obvious in front of the younger male or was he just very observant?

Hyunjin doesn’t know how long he was sitting on the floor thinking over everything that had happened recently when he is startled back to reality by a knock on the door. Jumping up from his spot and opening the door slightly to see who it was, Hyunjin sighs in relief as he sees that it is just Changbin who is standing on the other side of the door looking extremely worried.

“I’ve been knocking on your door for 5 minutes Jinnie, I was getting worried” Changbin says as he looks at the other male waiting for him to open the door more to let him come inside.

Realizing that he was still blocking the door, Hyunjin quickly moves out of the way to let Changbin inside the room “sorry hyung, I was just thinking about something and got lost in my thoughts I didn’t even know that you were knocking on the door” He says giving the male a small smile “Is there something that you needed?”

Changbin shakes his head “No, I just noticed that you weren’t in the living room or the kitchen with the others so I came to check on you to make sure you were okay” Changbin says as he looks at the male with worry on his face “You still never told me what happened to your face. I know that you said an angry drunk male punched you in the face, but I find it hard to believe that someone as drunk as you say could hit you that hard.”

“I’m telling the truth Binnie hyung, I ran into a drunk male when I was leaving the dance studio. I told JB hyung the same thing too why would I lie to you all?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Changbin

Changbin looks at Hyunjin silently for a few more moments before sighing “I don’t know Jinnie just…if there is something that you are hiding you know that you can tell me, yeah? I love you and I will always love you no matter what” he says grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and lightly squeezing it.

Hyunjin looks at Changbin and nods at Changbin “Thank you hyung” he says as he pulls the male into a hug making sure to keep the injured side of his face from touching Changbin as to not irritate his bruise anymore than it was already bruised. After a few moments of Hyunjin relaxing in Changbin’s arms as the older male soothingly runs his hands through Hyunjin’s hair, Hyunjin pulls away from the hug or at least tries to before Changbin grabs his arms to stop him from moving further their faces only inches apart at this point “hyu-“ Hyunjin starts before he is cut off by Changbin closing the distance in between the two and kissing the male. Hyunjin’s eyes widen as he realizes what is happening before, he tries to pull away from Changbin but is unable to due to the male’s hold on his arms.

The only thing that gets Changbin to pull away is a gasp coming from the doorway as someone walks into the room since Changbin had forgotten to lock the door after he came into the room. After hearing the gasp, Changbin quickly pushes Hyunjin away and stands up before wiping his mouth and glaring at Hyunjin the look on his face nothing like the look he had a few moments before “I can’t believe you’d do that”

“I didn’t do anything!” Hyunjin shouts as he stands up and looks at Changbin “You kissed me. You are the one that kissed me, I didn’t want to kiss you” he says

Changbin shakes his head as he turns to the person who was at the door, who Hyunjin came to realize was Minho, before he turns back to Hyunjin “Are you really ready to go this far just to ruin this group? You kiss me then lie about it to the others, you hate on Jisung for being gay when it turns out that you’re gay as well, I defended you yesterday when no one else would. I went out in the middle of the night when no one else bothered to look for you and this is my thanks? For you to kiss me and to make it seem like I forced myself onto you?” Changbin asks before he shakes his head at Hyunjin and walks out of the door not bothering to give the male a second look as he heads towards the living room.

Hyunjin looks at Changbin as he talks and closes his eyes to force the tears to not fall having learned in the past few months how to keep his emotions hidden around other people to not let them see that their words were affecting him. As Changbin speaks, Chan’s words from last night continue to repeat over in his head ‘you are the one bitching about how he is going to ruin this group when we all know that you are the one ruining the group’. Once the male finishes and leaves the room, Hyunjin keeps his eyes closed as he feels the tears building up in them but not wanting to let them out since he knew that Minho was still in the room.

The room is silent for a few moments before Minho begins laughing loudly for a few moments almost like he is unable to stop himself. Once he stops himself from laughing, he wipes the tears that had begin falling from his eyes and smiles as he looks at Hyunjin “So you mean to tell me that you made Jisung the most innocent and sweet member of the group miserable for weeks for being gay when this whole time you were gay yourself?” He asks as he looks at Hyunjin before crossing his arms “or was it because Jisung rejected you as well? Did you throw yourself at him the same way that you threw yourself at Changbin and he rejected you, so you had to get back at him by making him feel like shit for being him?” Minho asks as he walks closer to Hyunjin “You are so sick and I hope that if anyone gets kicked out of the group, that it is you” Minho says as he looks at Hyunjin before smiling “You are the one causing all the issues here so if we were to tell management exactly everything that has happened lately involving you, what do you think they will do? They won’t kick Jisung out because even if he did cause a big scandal to happen, he also brought us a new fanbase. Do you know how many people have come forward to support Jisung not only for being forced to come out but for being an openly gay idol? What have you done for the group recently besides causing issues?” Minho asks as he looks at Hyunjin waiting for the male to answer his question.

“Just…just go away” Hyunjin manages to stutter out his eyes still closed but he knows that he wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions inside himself for too long if Minho kept talking.

“Not until y-“ Minho starts before he is cut off by Hyunjin

“Get out!” Hyunjin shouts as he glares at Minho “Leave me alone” he says before walking over to Minho and roughly shoving the male out of the room not wanting to hear him talking anymore. Once the male is out of the room, he slams the door in the male’s face and sits down against it as he finally lets the tears begin to fall down his face as he replays everything that just happened. After a while, he begins to get up from the floor as he back was beginning to hurt from the uncomfortable position that he was in but he is suddenly knocked back to the floor as someone opens the door rather harshly and it hits him causing him to let out a groan as the injured side of his face makes contact with the rough rug.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin hears a voice ask that he recognizes as Jisung’s friend that he doesn’t remember the name for

“I’m peachy” Hyunjin mumbles as he sits up and opts to lean against the wall instead of trying to get up again already losing all his motivation to move.

“Sorry, I seriously didn’t know you were here. I asked Jeongin where the bathroom was and he said the third door from the right” Jeongin says before he pauses “And I now realize that this is the left and I apparently still do not know my directions. I know I should have learned them by no-“ Jisung says before cutting himself off as he looks at Hyunjin’s face “Have you been crying?” he asks before walking into the room fully and sitting down across from the male “well lucky for you I have been told to be a great listener and I can keep a secret so if you were crying, you can lay it on me and I will try to help you” Jeongin says giving Hyunjin a smile.

Hyunjin shakes his head at Jeongin “I wasn’t crying” he says before he quickly reaches up and wipes off the tears that remained on his face.

“Of course you weren’t” Jeongin replies rolling his eyes at Hyunjin “You were just sweating from your eyes” He says before he gives the male a serious look “I know that we’ve only met like twice and one time I was kinda a dick to you but you totally deserved it and the other time I was kinda a dick but not really…but I heard that telling someone you don’t know your problems is more helpful because they don’t know you and yeah, I kind of know you from like watching you on TV and stuff but I don’t know you, know you. So, just tell me whats wrong so you can feel better and hopefully stop crying in your room alone in the dark while everyone else is out socializing and having fun” Jeongin says as he looks at Hyunjin hoping that the male takes his offer because he never liked seeing someone hurting but being unable to help them “And I promise that I wont tell anyone else about what you told me unless its one of those things where if I don’t tell someone, someone will get hurt”

Hyunjin sighs as he listens to Jeongin continue to ramble before he looks at the younger male “how did you know about how I felt for Jisung? I’ve never told anyone not even Changbin about my feelings for him but you don’t even know me and you already knew how I felt about him”

“well, like I said there were a couple of options that I took into account after Jisung told me about how you were treating him which was very dicky but not actual homophobic level dicky.” Jeongin says as he looks at Hyunjin before continuing once the older male gives him a confused look. “Yes you acted homophobic by being disgusted with him but he told me that you only did it when the others were around, he said that if it was just you two, that you would just be quiet and not say anything at all. He kept telling me that he thought you hated him but I thought the opposite since I knew that if you really hated him for being gay, you would have done the complete opposite. You would have not said anything around the others but been a complete ass to him when you two were alone. I’m pretty sure that’s like rule number 1 in how to be a homophobic asshole” Jeongin replies shrugging “So I thought that it was probably you being in the closet or something like that but then I remembered that it was only Jisung and that you were still close to the others so I suspected it was Jisung and I was right” Jeongin replies as if everything he said was simple. “But I have to tell you something” Jeongin says as he looks at Hyunjin “and I don’t know if telling you this now would be a good idea or a bad idea but Jisung has someone else that he likes….and its not you” Jeongin says carefully as he looks at Hyunjin “and I swear I’m not telling you this just to make someone who already feels bad feel even worse but I’m telling you because I know how bad it feels to pin over someone who will never like you back” Jeongin says, the room going silent as neither of them choose to speak for a few moments.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Hyunjin asks breaking the silence as he looks at Jeongin “You don’t even know me”

“Because you’re a human and I can tell you’re hurting a lot more than you’re letting on and I’m not going to sit here and let you continue to be hurt when I can try to help at least. I’m not that much of a dick not even if you treated Jisung just as bad. Jisung already forgave you so there is no point for me to hold a grudge when I am technically not the one involved in the dispute between the two of you” Jeongin replies looking at Hyunjin “I want to help you which is why I want you to trust me enough to tell me whats been going on. You don’t need to go into detail if you don’t want to just enough to let me know how you’re feeling and how I can help you”

Hyunjin stays quiet for a few more minutes before he begins talking and tells Jeongin everything that has been happening in the last few months, some things that even Changbin didn’t know of yet. The whole time that Hyunjin is talking, Jeongin stays quiet and listens to him. Once Hyunjin finishes speaking, Jeongin stays quiet for a few moments as he absorbs everything that he was told and opens his mouth to respond when he hears his name being called and curses under his breath before he turns to Hyunjin and takes the male’s phone quickly typing in his number before handing the phone back to the male “I have to go but feel free to call me or text me if you feel like you need a friend and before you say anything, yes we are friends now.” Jeongin says before getting up and leaving the room leaving Hyunjin alone in the room again to get lost in his own thoughts once again but that didn’t last long when the door opens once again.

Hyunjin sighs as he looks over to see who it is before freezing as he sees Changbin and quickly stands up and glares at the male “Leave, I don’t want to talk to you” Hyunjin says making a move to shove Changbin out of the room before he is stopped by Changbin grabs his wrists a sense of déjà vu taking over him “What do you want?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Changbin

“I want you to forgive me. I know what I did earlier was uncal-“ Changbin starts before Hyunjin stops him

“Which part was uncalled for? Kissing me even though I pushed you away? Lying to Minho and saying that I forced myself onto you? Or you basically shitting on me in front of Minho to make a show?” Hyunjin asks finally pulling his wrists free from Changbin’s grasp “You know for a while, I thought I had at least one friend in this group that I could actually turn to when needed but it turns out when things don’t go his way he likes to turn on others too”

“I know I shouldn’t have kissed you like that Hyunjin but I couldn’t help myself but I couldn’t let the others know that I was the one who kissed you because then they would know that I wasn’t entirely straight and I cant have that happening, you need to understand me and why I did it Jinnie. If news got out that I was gay, it wouldn’t be good for me” Changbin says his voice almost pleading as he looks at Hyunjin, going to grab a hold of the other male’s hands before Hyunjin shoves him away.

“Why should I understand you? You lied on me. Everyone already hates me but you don’t care as long as you can give them more ammunition to hate me as long as of course it keeps people from finding out that the one and only Seo Changbin is gay” Hyunjin says glaring at the male “I admit that what I did to Jisung was fucked up but at least I admit it. I’m not asking for forgiveness from Jisung for treating him like shit just because I like hi-“ Hyunjin starts before he catches himself “Because I like hurting him. So don’t expect me to forgive you because you are too scared to admit that you’re gay” Hyunjin says before pointing towards the door “tell Chan hyung that I’m not hungry and that I won’t be going to lunch” Hyunjin says as he waits for Changbin to leave before he closes and locks the door before laying on his bed and closing his eyes wishing that this day never happened.


	7. Mending

Jeongin leaves Hyunjin’s room with a frown that doesn’t quite fit him sitting on his face. Jeongin looks around for a few moments before he spots Jisung in the kitchen getting something to drink. Quietly walking over to the male, he smiles before poking both of his sides laughing loudly as it causes Jisung to let out a loud yelp and jump up almost dropping his cup.

“Innie!” Jisung shouts as he looks at Jeongin glaring at the younger male before lightly flicking his forehead

“sorry hyung but you have to admit that it was funny” Jeongin replies before he goes quiet for a few moments trying to figure out what exactly it is that he wanted to say. “Hyung” Jeongin starts as he looks at Jisung with complete seriousness on his face “I know that you and Hyunjin hyung don’t have the best track record but I think that you should talk to him again or at least try to talk to him again”

Jisung looks at Jeongin with a confused face before raising an eyebrow “You are the one who told me to never associate with Hwang Hyunjin again”

“I know, I know” Jeongin groans as he looks at Jisung “but that was before I found him crying alone in his room” he says as he looks at Jisung “and I have a feeling that while you may have a lot of members on your side he might not have the same luxury” Jeongin continues “And you guys were like super tight, right?”

“Please never say super tight again” Jisung says as he looks at Jeongin with a disgusted look on his face “and I guess talking to Hyunjin won’t do much harm but what if he actually does hate me and tries to lash out at me or something?”

“Pepper spray him” Jeongin replies shrugging “Fight the homophobia with the pepper but I’m sure that’s not the pepper that he wants” Jeongin says mumbling the last part under his breath low enough so that Jisung couldn’t hear him

Jisung sighs at Jeongin and weighs the pros and cons for a few moments before he nods at the male “fine, I will out of the goodness of my heart talk to Hyunjin but if he tries to fight me you are going to be smuggling me chocolate for the next three months” Jisung says as he points a finger at Jeongin

Jeongin smiles at Jisung before he tries to bite at his finger “I’ll give you candy for a month and a half” he replies as he looks at Jisung

Jisung gasps loudly as Jeongin bites at his finger before he flicks the younger male’s nose “Two and a half months you little shark”

“One and three fourths months and I wont tell your hyungs that you have been secretly snuggling candy into the dorm and I wont tell them where you secret candy stash is” Jeongin says before smiling widely at Jisung.

Jisung sighs as he looks at Jeongin “fine we have a deal. Why am I even friends with an evil child like you”? He asks as he looks at Jeongin not actually expecting an answer

“It was the braces” Jeongin replies as he looks at Jisung “they make me irresistible especially to suckers like you and Felix hyung” Jeongin replies jokingly sticking his tongue out at Jisung   

“Hey!” Jisung replies gasping as he looks at Jeongin “I for one am not a sucker, I cannot say the same for Felix but I am a man of honor”

“Sure hyung” Jeongin replies before he pulls out his phone and smiles widely “Seungmin hyung’s mom is outside, I shall take my leave now hyung! Remember our deal” Jeongin says giving Jisung a quick hug before he heads outside getting into Seungmin’s mother’s car before they drive off.

“What deal?” Minho asks as he walks into the kitchen and looks at Jisung curious about what the two younger males were talking about.

Jisung turns to Minho and smiles softly “Innie and I made a deal that if I didn’t eat chocolate for an entire week that he would buy me candy for an entire three months” Jisung says not knowing how Minho would react to the truth of the actual bet.

“Ahh well make sure you don’t eat too much candy okay? We don’t want Chan hyung to blow a fuse when you bust out with a cavity” Minho says as he lightly ruffles Jisung’s hair.

Jisung looks at Minho and nods “Of course hyung, I will make sure to not eat too much candy”

Minho nods and steals Jisung’s drink taking a few sips before he remembers why he had come to find the male “We have the lunch with GOT7 today. Chan wants everyone to get ready to go and we only have to take one van today since Hyunjin is being his prissy self and has decided not to come when he is the entire reason that this lunch is happening”

“How is hyung the reason that this lunch is happening?” Jisung asks confused as he looks at Minho not knowing what exactly had happened the night that Hyunjin and Changbin had spent the night elsewhere.

“Shit, you were asleep when everything went down I forgot” Minho replies as he runs a hand through his hair “well” he says as he looks at Jisung “Hyunjin ran from the studio the other night and got into a fight with a drunk person hence the bruise on his cheek” Minho says not wanting to tell Jisung that it was actually Chan that had hit him and not wanting there to be a possibility that Jisung slips up and tells GOT7 what had happened “GOT7 ended up finding him and brought him back but they also asked to see us for lunch. I’m hoping that this wont be an interrogation and will be a fun lunch” Minho says before he turns his body to fully look at Jisung “You should go and get ready sprout”

Jisung looks at Minho for a few moments as he thinks before he shakes his head “Is it okay if I stay home today? I’m not sure if I am up to go anywhere right now and I want to rest up a little bit ya know get some space” Jisung says as he looks at Minho and hopes that the male buys what he is saying so that he can use this time to talk to Hyunjin alone without any of the other hyungs interfering and making a mess of the situation.

Minho frowns as he looks at Jisung before he nods “Yeah sure, I’ll go tell Chan that you aren’t going to be coming with us. If you feel like you’ve changed your mind just let one of us know okay?” Minh asks as he looks at Jisung.

Jisung smiles softly before he nods at Minho “I promise I will tell one of you if I want to come with you guys” he says giving Minho a small smile

Minho nods at Jisung before he pats his head “Okay, I’m going to go and get ready and tell the others that you aren’t going. Be careful while you’re alone and if Hyunjin bothers you don’t hesitate to call one of us” Minho says before disappearing into the hallway.

Jisung sits down at the kitchen table and waits until he hears the front door open and close signaling that the others had left before he gets up and goes towards Hyunjin’s room and knocks on the door waiting for a few moments before he frowns as he does not get an answer. Sighing, he turns away from the door and is about to head towards his own room when he hears the door opening causing him to turn around quickly.

“Jisung?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at the male in front of him confusion evident in his voice “Why are you here?”

“Umm” Jisung replies not sure what he was actually going to say not having thought about what he was going to say at all when he actually talked to Hyunjin “Well” Jisung starts as he looks at Hyunjin “How are you?”

“Shouldn’t you be the one getting asked that?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Jisung “why didn’t you go with the others?” he asks noticing that the house was quiet meaning that they were the only ones there at the moment.

“I heard you weren’t going so I decided to keep you company” Jisung replies as he gives Hyunjin a small smile “so can I come in or would you like to talk in my room?” Jisung asks as he points towards the living room no real malice behind his words, but he didn’t miss the way that Hyunjin flinches lightly at his words.

Hyunjin sighs before he opens the door to the room enough so that Jisung can come in “You can come in, I guess. I don’t know what you want to talk about” Hyunjin replies waiting for Jisung to walk inside before he closes the door behind them and goes to sit down on his bed.

Jisung walks into the room and stands in the middle of the room unsure of what to do not wanting to make Hyunjin upset or uncomfortable by sitting somewhere he didn’t want him to.

Hyunjin looks at Jisung and notices how uncomfortable the younger male looks and sighs “Jisung, you can sit anywhere you want, its fine” Hyunjin replies as he points to Jisung’s old bed “it is technically still your room as well” Hyunjin says waiting for Jisung to sit down before he continues talking “Why did you really want to see me and stay back?” he asks as he looks at Jisung not buying that he wanted to keep him company.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you without the hyungs around” Jisung replies as he looks at Hyunjin “They’ve been kinda overbearing lately and I really wanted to talk to you but they would have probably thrown a fit if I tried”

Hyunjin scoffs as he listens to Jisung “why would you want to talk to me? I’ve been nothing but a dick to you for the past couple of weeks. I don’t blame them for trying to keep you from talking to me. How do you know I won’t say something that will make you cry or do something worse since we are alone and everyone else is gone?” Hyunjin asks as he looks at Jisung

“For starters” Jisung says as he searches through his pockets “I have pepper spray and I will make you cry if you make me cry” He says giving Hyunjin a big smile that doesn’t quite fit what he just said “Also, if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it the minute that you found out that we were home alone but the only thing you have done is let me into the room so I doubt you were ever even planning on doing anything violent” Jisung replies

Hyunjin sighs as he looks at Jisung “You’re smarter than you look” He replies as he looks at Jisung “What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to talk about us” Jisung replies as he looks at Hyunjin “I miss being your friend” Jisung says frowning as he looks at Hyunjin “Having the hyungs is nice but its not the same. I could talk to you about how I feel with you understanding and comforting me but I feel like if I tried talking to them they would overreact and make everything hell for me” Jisung says as he looks anywhere in the room besides at Hyunjin himself “and I’m sorry if me liking guys makes you uncomfortable or makes you disl-“ Jisung starts before he is cut off by Hyunjin.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable and you don’t make me uncomfortable either” Hyunjin says as he looks at Jisung “I was just…scared and I took it out on you and I’m so so sorry” Hyunjin says knowing that this is something long overdue but something that he needed to get off his chest and that he needed to do to correct things with the younger male “I shouldn’t have attacked you that night and I shouldn’t have said those things to you” Hyunjin says as he looks down “I was just so scared and I covered it up with fake anger that I took out on you”

Jisung stays quiet as he listens to Hyunjin talking frowning deeply “What were you scared of?” He carefully asks as he looks at the male not upset at him for what he had did but glad that he had the courage to talk to him about what he had done.

“Of losing you, of losing the hyungs, of getting kicked out” Hyunjin replies “I thought that maybe if I acted that way that something would change” He continues before he laughs bitterly and with no ounce of humor within it nothing like his normal laugh that brings a smile to anyone’s face that hears it “I guess it did change something. Hyungs all went to your side even Changbin” Hyunjin says before he shakes his head “I know I should have done something differently, you didn’t deserve any of the things that I said or did to you Jisung. I am the one who should have been kicked out of the room not you but you just took everything that was happening and didn’t fight back once” Hyunjin says before he runs a hand over his face not wanting to cry since he didn’t deserve to cry especially not in front of Jisung “I tried to get you kicked out of the group. If I were you I wouldn’t even be bothered to talk to someone who got me kicked out of my group that I worked hard to get into”

“Its not like I didn’t do anything because I wasn’t hurt” Jisung replies after hearing what Hyunjin had said “I didn’t do anything because I could tell I wasn’t the only one hurt. I was extrmelly hurt after you began doing all of those things to me. You were my best friend one minute and then the next minute you were my worst enemy. No matter what I did you attacked me and when I wanted you by my side to comfort me the most, it was because of how scared and alone that you were making me feel. Yeah the hyungs were all on my side but it feels more like they’re around me for pity than they are around me because they want to be or they are by my side because of some stupid unspoken rule that they’re either allied with you or they’re allied with me but judging by how you were left alone and no one seemed to care, I can tell that they all changed to my side and I hate that so much” Jisung says “I never wanted to take anything away from you. Yes I was hurt, yes I was in pain, yes I missed my friend but that doesn’t mean that you have to go through what I went though. I wanted to talk to you earlier but none of the hyungs would have allowed me to so much as look at you without them freaking out about what you did in the past” Jisung says before he sighs “I know they are doing this because they are trying to protect me from the evil monster that they think is you but I hate it because now they have started acting like you don’t exist”

Hyunjin stays quiet as he hears Jisung talk not once did he think about what the younger male had been thinking this entire time. He was his first friend in the group after they had finally been selected as a potential group. They spent all their time hanging out with each other and always helped each other when they went through tough times. Jisung was the one who was right beside Hyunjin when he had initially thought that he would not be good enough to be in the final lineup of the group and Hyunjin was the one who was there for Jisung when he had worries that his parents would disapprove and pull him out of the group to resume his studies in Malaysia. They were always there for each other and it was Hyunjin’s fault that all of that was broken, it was Hyunjin’s fault that he had broken the one thing that he truly cared about with his entire being.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t think about any of that when I started acting the way that I did” Hyunjin replies as he frowns at Jisung “I didn’t mean to hurt you I swear”

“Then what were you trying to do?” Jisung asks as he looks at Hyunjin confused as to what the male’s goal was if it apparently wasn’t to hurt him.

“To get the attention of the hyungs” Hyunjin replies “I felt…I felt ignored and I thought that maybe if I went after you then that they would pay attention to me. I know its stupid and selfish but I did it anyway but then it went to far but when I tried to stop it one of the hyungs would do something that made me have to keep up this façade that I started no matter how hard I wanted to stop and be back to the Hyunjin that I was before but I couldn’t” Hyunjin says as he looks down at the carpet not having the confidence any longer to actually look at Jisung “I became someone I didn’t even know because I wanted attention and I got it” Hyunjin says smiling softly “just not in the way that I wanted. I wanted them to treat me the way that they used to, I wanted them to comfort me and notice that something was wrong but none of them did so I kept up the façade no matter how much it hurt you or anyone else”

“Why didn’t you just talk to one of the hyungs about it? They would have listened, they always listen to me when something is wrong with me” Jisung replies as he looks at Hyunjin

“I did try” Hyunjin replies “I tried talking to each one of them but I’m not you. It’s always been Jisung is first priority and the other one comes after his issues are dealt with. Every time I tried talking to them something always ended up happening causing them to ignore me and go to you instead. I’m not you.” Hyunjin says as he looks at Jisung “Of course you will get the top-class treatment while everyone else gets the leftover affection that isn’t giving to you. I’m not going to lie, I was jealous of you but I didn’t want to hurt you. I knew that you didn’t ask for them to treat you differently than they treat me or anyone else, I just wished for even a second I could get the same treatment but that’s impossible now”

“Why is it impossible now? You can just talk to the hyungs and we can all get this sorted. We can make sure that they listen and they know that we talked as well, keeping this all inside isn’t going to be good for you hyung no matter what you think the others will think or do.” Jisung replies as he gets up and moves to sit on Hyunjin’s bed next to the other male “We can sort this out, you don’t have to go through all of this alone”

Hyunjin scoffs as he listens to Jisung before he shakes his head “Last time I tried telling one of them how I felt, I got punched in the face” Hyunjin says pointing at the bruise on his cheek given to him by Chan “and I doubt anyone will be willing to listen to me after the stunt that Changbin pulled before they left “especially not minho hyung”

Jisung’s eyes widen as he looks at the bruise on Hyunjin’s face “But Minho hyung told me that you got punched by a drunk person”

“That’s because I told JB sunbae that. I didn’t feel like telling him the truth and ever more people getting involved in out group’s matters. If someone accidently told him that it wasn’t a drunk person, it would look really suspicious that I lied after getting hit by one of my group members”

Jisung frowns “Who did it? Was it Woojin hyung? Minho hyung?” Jisung asks not knowing who he thinks would do something like this to a member of their own group.

“It was Chan hyung” Hyunjin replies shrugging “I was being an asshole and keeping on the mask, he got mad and punched me” he replies shrugging “I guess I deserved it kind of but I’m guessing he also ignored everything I said as well”

“Well this time” Jisung says as he looks at Hyunjin “I will be with you the entire time and if someone tries to hit you they have to go through me first”

“They’d probably move you out of the way Sungie” Hyunjin replies as he looks at Jisung “But if it makes you feel better, I will try to talk to them when they get back from lunch” Hyunjin replies not missing the small smile on Jisung’s face after he uses the nickname that hasn’t come out of his mouth since the news came out.


	8. Happy Endings are for Fairytales

The lunch with GOT7 was very interesting. Halfway through the lunch, JB pulled Chan aside something that he would always do when he wanted to give the younger leader advice on how to better lead his group which came from years of experience. “I know that your group is going through a lot right now with Jisung’s scandal, but you cannot let this scandal come between your group mate’s relationship” JB says as he looks at Chan with a serious face “your job as a leader is to make sure that your group sticks together and that nothing will tear it apart. If you cannot handle one scandal without your group falling apart you don’t deserve to be a leader. I know this may sound extremely harsh, but scandals follow idols around like the plague and if you cannot handle one without letting your group fall apart, what is going to happen to your group when you really hit it big and worse scandals start popping up about you? I’m not telling this to hate on you Chan believe me I’ve seen your leadership skills and you’re a great leader. I’m just telling you this because I have also noticed how distant your group has been recently becoming more and more distant and if I’ve noticed it, you can guarantee that your fans have probably noticed too and this will affect you greatly if things get worse” JB says looking at Chan “talk to your members and figure this out, you guys are too talented to push yourself to the brick of disbandment”

The rest of the time at lunch, JB’s words continued to run through his head and he knew that the older male was right and that he needed to step up as a leader and fix this even if it meant that he would have to admit his own faults.

When Chan arrived back at the dorms from meeting with GOT7, he expected a few things. He expected Jisung to be on the couch resting after everything that he has been through in the past couple of weeks or he expected to see Jisung crying because of something Hyunjin did while everyone was out of the house but the one thing he did not expect to see was Hyunjin and Jisung cuddling together on the couch watching My Neighbor Totoro as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them in the past couple of weeks.

When he walks into the living room, Chan stares at the scene in front of him in pure shock not believing what he was seeing. Noticing that Chan had stopped and was blocking the doorway, Minho peeks his head over Chan’s shoulder to see what had him so shocked and notices the way that Jisung and Hyunjin were sitting together “what happened while we were gone?” he asks outloud as he looks at the two.

Hearing Minho’s voice, Jisung looks over towards the doorway and smiles as he sees his hyungs back “Hi hyungs” he says waving at the hyungs before he moves back and makes himself comfortable leaning against Hyunjin.

Noticing that the others were back, Hyunjin takes a quick glance at them before he looks away turning his focus back onto the movie playing in front of him and trying his hardest to ignore that the others were back in fear of getting yelled at by them.

“So” Chan says as he looks at the two “since you two are already here, I think we need to have a group meeting” Chan says before fully heading into the living room and sitting down on one of the vacant couches, the others soon following suit. Chan waits for a few moments while everyone gets themselves settled before he looks at the others “firstly” Chan says turning his attention to Hyunjin “I think that you should apologize to Jisung for the way that you’ve been treating him. I know you probably have your reasons since it is very uncharacteristic for you to act like that but you should still apologize to him”

“He already apologized to me hyung” Jisung replies as he looks at Chan giving him a small smile “we talked while you all were at lunch and I already forgave him. I think that the ones who really need to talk are you all” Jisung says before motioning between the other males in the room.

Chan nods at Jisung before he turns to Hyunjin “The floor is yours. I want you to explain to us why you have been acting the way that you have been acting and I promise none of us will lash out at you or interrupt you” Chan says knowing that they needed to give Hyunjin the chance to speak before they said anything since they failed to let the younger male speak his mind since everything has happened.

Hyunjin nods at Chan and takes a deep breath before he begins talking “I know that I shouldn’t have done what I did but I was jealous and scared” Hyunjin says as he plays with the blanket that was draped across his and Jisung’s laps “I was upset that Jisung was getting more attention than me and that whenever I would come to one of you, you would drop me in a heartbeat if you felt like Jisung needed something and it hurt…a lot” Hyunjin continues “before all of this happened, I was in the dance practice room practicing the choreography when a group of trainees came in and saw me. I thought that once they saw that I was in there practicing already that they would leave but they stayed and started talking. One of them kept talking about how he had been told by JYP that he might be debuting in an already debuted group since he was considering replacing one of the members after realizing that he wasn’t what he thought. I thought that it would suck to be that person. To debut only to be replaced because the company didn’t think you were what they were looking for and then..” Hyunjin says before stopping himself to wipe at the tears that had begun falling from his eyes “then they said my name and I realized that I was the one that he might replace and I got so scared. I had just debuted and it was all about to be taken away from me so I started working harder to try and make myself better. I thought that maybe just maybe if I did better that JYP wouldn’t kick me out of the group that I tried so hard to get into”

Tears had begun freely falling from Hyunjin’s eyes and he didn’t do anything to stop them knowing that they would just continue flowing as he continued to speak “I started practicing more. Every time I messed up a dance move I added an hour to my own dance practice, every time I messed up a rap I added an hour to my rap lessons, and then I” Hyunjin says before having to stop himself as he begins choking up. This part was something that he had not told a single person not even Changbin before but he knew that he needed to trust his hyungs and to tell them what he had been doing to himself so hopefully they will listen to his plea for help “and then I started working harder to make myself look better. I thought that even if me working my hardest at dance practices and vocal practices might not be enough but everyone says I am just a pretty face so I could just use that to my advantage and I wouldn’t have to be kicked out of the group” Hyunjin says as he looks up at Chan and notices that the male has tears falling from his eyes as well and it made Hyunjin feel better in a twisted way. At least he knew that by the tears Chan still cared about him even if it was a little bit.

“I stopped eating. I know that I shouldn’t have done that especially since we are idols and already have to put our bodies through a lot but I just couldn’t not do it. I had to make myself look perfect and so I stopped eating as much slowly cutting myself off until I could barely eat a spoonful of food before getting full and then the days where I couldn’t avoid eating like when we went to group dinners or when Woojin hyung made food for all of us, I would eat it with everyone else but then when I finished I would go to the bathroom and throw it up. It did get really bad at a point, but I couldn’t do anything. Every time that I came to one of you to try and get you to help me, you would always blow me off and it hurt more than you probably could image so it only got worse. Instead of doing it to get attention, I started doing it to see if anyone would notice” Hyunjin says before he lets out a dry laugh “I wanted to see if any of you cared enough to notice that I was tearing myself apart….and I got my answer” Hyunjin says before he wipes his eyes and looks at the others “me lashing out at Jisung wasn’t intentional but I knew that I could hurt you all by hurting him so I did it. I wanted at least one person to hurt the same way that I was but that isn’t what happened. Jisung continued to get the star treatment while I got pushed away. The only person who stood by my side was Changbin hyung” Hyunjin says before he looks at Changbin “but even you turned against me”

“Because you threw yourself at him like a little whore” Minho chimes in as he looks at Hyunjin not knowing whether to believe what he was saying or if the male was just trying to get a pity party.

“Minho!” Chan shouts as he looks at the male anger evident on his face “I said that this is Hyunjin’s time and that no one can interrupt him and don’t call anyone names”

Minho rolls his eyes at Chan after listening to his words “Oh please, its not like he didn’t say anything worse to Jisung” Minho says as he looks at Jisung “you are really too forgiven. He did and said horrible things to you and it only took a few hours for the two of you to become cuddle buddies on the couch again?” Minho says before shaking his head.

“Minho stop it” Changbin chimes in from his spot on the couch knowing that Hyunjin did not need Minho slandering him right now especially not right in front of his face.

“Are you on his side now too?” Minho asks as he looks at Changbin “when he forced himself onto you? What is up with this group and their forgiveness?”

“He didn’t throw himself at me” Changbin says as he looks at Minho knowing that he would need to tell the truth sooner or later and that telling it sooner would be better for everyone

“Yes because kissing someone without their permission isn’t throwing yourself at them” Minho says rolling his eyes at Changbin. He opens his mouth to say something else when he gets cut off by Changbin talking

“I am the one that kissed him” Changbin finally admits as he looks at Minho “so if you’re going to call anyone a whore call me one not Hyunjin, he didn’t do anything wrong”

Minho looks at Changbin in confusion and with wide eyes after hearing his confession “but you said that he kissed you not the other way around” he says before taking a glance at Hyunjin to see if he could read the male’s face.

“I know what I said I was just…scared about the truth getting out that I kissed Hyunjin” Changbin says as he looks at Minho before he turns his attention to Hyunjin “I know you probably won’t forgive me, what I did was beyond fucked up. I knew that you were suffering hell I was the only one who knew you were suffering and yet I still gave them ammunition to hate you even more solely because I was too scared to admit that I was gay and had a crush on you.

Before you say anything, let me explain why I did it. My family is very religious especially my father. When he found out that I was going to debut as an idol, he told me that I better not end up as one of those ‘faggy boys’. He has a very strong dislike for homosexuals and believes that they are the reason for everything wrong in the world.” Changbin says as he looks at Hyunjin “When Jisung’s scandal came out he threatened to pull me from the group since he didn’t want me to be anywhere near Jisung thinking that I would be tainted by him but jokes on him, I was gay long before meeting any of you. I told my father that I didn’t want to leave the group as you guys have become my family and it took a lot of begging, but he finally allowed me to stay here. That day in your group” Changbin says to Hyunjin “I know I shouldn’t have kissed you especially not like that but I misread the signs and I was too rash. When Minho walked in on us, I was scared of what his reaction would be so I pretended to be disgusted that you would kiss me when in reality I was the one that kissed you. I thought that Minho might expose it and somehow my father would find out and my father finding out anything about me scares me so much Jinnie. I was scared that he would take me away from my new family if he found out that his son was gay especially since I was living in a dorm full of males but none of that excuses treating you the way that I did. I should have gone about it another way but I was stupid and irrational which lead to you getting hurt even more than you were before. You probably hate me know but you have a right to”

“I don’t hate you” Hyunjin finally says as he looks at Changbin “I was just really hurt. I thought that the only person that I trusted had betrayed me as well but I never hated you. If anything, I was mostly extremely confused. Confused as to how you could have done it to me. Why did you have to kiss me? Why did Minho walk in when he did and why did he automatically believe you without giving me even a second thought? I was scared that that was going to be the deciding factor to make all of you go to JYP and demand that I get kicked out and replaced by a trainee who had twice as much talent as me but hate wasn’t there at all because I knew I did the exact same thing to Jisung so I couldn’t hate you”

Chan stays quiet throughout the entire exchange and listens as the two males pour their hearts out to the rest of the members. Once Hyunjin stops talking, Chan looks at the male deciding that it was time for him to finally step in “Hyunjin. You are not and will not be kicked out of Stray Kids. You are one of the best dancers that I know and you’ve gotten so good at rapping since our debut. Anyone who can’t see is either blind or deaf. Yes, you are extremely beautiful but that is not your only redeeming quality. Anyone who only focuses on that is shallow. I hate that as a leader I didn’t realize how much you were suffering and I am so sorry Jinnie. Its my job to make sure all of you are safe and taking care of yourself and I made sure everyone was okay but you and I want to sincerely apologize. God, what kind of leader doesn’t even notice when their own member is starving themselves?” Chan asks mostly to himself disappointed that things had gotten this far and he had not even noticed. What kind of leader was he?

“I am so glad that you apologized to Jisung on your own without any of us having to force you to do it. It just shows how much more mature you are than any of your hyungs. We didn’t even think of apologizing to you for the way that you’ve been treated by us before even though we know we were wrong” Chan says before he stops talking for a  few moments and looks at Hyunjin “I shouldn’t have hit you that night. No matter how mad I was at you or what you said I had no right to hit you. That was such a bad move especially as a leader and I hope that you can forgive me for it. I also want to apologize for not realizing that you were hurting and not doing anything to help you. Now that I think about it, all the signs were there but I was so focused on Jisung and only Jisung that I paid no mind to the fact that you were displaying flashing signs asking for help” Chan says shaking his head at himself and his stupidity “and I promise from this moment on, things will change around here. No longer will it be Hyunjin versus Jisung for attention from the hyungs but we will do our best to make sure that both of you are getting the attention that you need and deserve and Hyunjin, I want you to start coming to one of us if you have a problem again and this time I promise that one of us will be there for you. You’re too important for us to lose you over our own stupidity.”

Hyunjin listens to Chan speaking before he bursts out into tears. Jisung smiles softly before pulling Hyunjin into his side hugging the male tightly as he lets him cry. Hyunjin was overwhelmed not sure what he was feeling. Part of him felt happy, happy that he was finally getting noticed by his hyungs even if it took so long but at the same time, he felt sad. Sad that he spent so long trying to get this one thing from his hyungs and he had to almost break himself to get it.

After he finishes speaking, Chan turns his attention to Changbin “Why you kissed Hyunjin is between you and Hyunjin but I already know that you now realize that what you did is not okay. You are free to be whoever you want and like whoever you like. No one is going to tell anyone about your sexuality or anything that goes on inside the dorm at least not without your consent first. I understand why you did what you did, fear is a very strong thing but you cannot let it control you or hurt the others around you. Hyunjin forgave you this time but don’t let something like this happen again. We don’t want the group to have a rift in it because someone was selfish and succumbed to their fear”

Changbin stays quiet as he hears the male talking and silently nods at his words waiting for him to finish before he began speaking “I know hyung, trust me I know. The minute that I did it I wished that I could turn back time and change my decision but I couldn’t. I will make sure that I don’t make the same mistake twice because I know that it was a stupid decision”

Chan nods at Changbin smiling softly at the male before he turns to Minho “I think you should apologize as well. No matter what you thought happened you had no right to call Hyunjin those names or verbally abuse him like you did. I know that you can be quite stubborn at times but you need to realize that you are not always right Min. You jumped to conclusions and didn’t listen to Hyunjin’s side of the story just like we all did but you took it a step farther by calling him names”

Minho stays quiet as Chan speaks as well as after. A part of him knows that Chan is right and that he should apologize to Hyunjin for the way that he spoke to him only moments ago but another part of him also knew that he had every right to talk to him like that especially after the male created such a big misunderstanding.

“Minho” Chan says as he looks at the male with a disappointed look as he sees that the male still isn’t saying anything even after he finished talking.

Minho stays quiet for a few moments before he turns to Hyunjin “I’m sorry Jinnie” he says knowing that the rational part of his mind telling him to apologize was the right side. “I was just so upset. You were hurting Jisung so much and he wasn’t doing anything besides take it. I guess in my mind I thought that he was miserable because of you while you were having a perfect and happy time but I guess that I wanted to villainize you so bad that I didn’t even look at the facts in front of me. I knew this wasn’t like you but I still pretended like it was and still made it out to be like it was you just so I could be mean to you. I took every chance that I could get and attacked you even when you were begging for your side of the story to be heard. I knew that if I heard your side that I would either feel like a giant asshole or that I would realize that I was wrong the entire time and that you did nothing to deserve the hate that I was giving to you. I’m so sorry Jinnie. I know that me just saying sorry isn’t enough to make up for what I’ve done to you but I want it to be a start. I want you to know that I will not treat you like that ever again because you don’t deserve it and god I feel so guilty knowing that you suffered so much while all of our attention was focused on Jisung and we didn’t even notice that you were hurt. I promise Jinnie that I will change and you won’t ever need to feel alone again because I will do my best to make sure that I am a good hyung to you”

Hyunjin stays quiet as he hears Minho talking and quietly sniffles as he looks at the male waiting for him to finish speaking since he didn’t want to interrupt him. “hyungs” Hyunjin says once Minho finishes speaking “Thank you” he says happy that he had finally gotten what he had wanted and that they also took the time to apologize for what had happened. It probably seemed like such a small thing to the others but to him it was extremely huge that he had been apologized to.

Chan smiles softly as everyone takes their turns to apologize and to speak their minds. Once everyone has finished talking and all apologizes have been made, Chan decides to speak up again. This is of course something that needs to be stated so no misunderstandings like this happen again. “guys” Chan begins as he looks at the others “this almost tore the group apart and I don’t want that to happen again. I don’t want the rumors or the anti-fans to ever even get the chance to think that they can win against us. I don’t want JYP to think that maybe disbanding the group would be the best option or that maybe he should replace a few problematic members. No, I want people to look at us and think ‘Stray Kids is such a strong group’ or ‘Stray Kids is a team that is made for each other’. I want us to get praise but for that to work, we all need to work with each other.

From now on, we will have weekly family mini meetings. We will all talk about how we have been feeling and if anything upsets you you will bring it up at that meeting. I don’t want anyone holding anything inside anymore I want full honesty within the team from now on. We must trust each other with our lives even if that means telling things that embarrass or upset us. I don’t want anyone to project their feelings towards another member at all or anyone to hold everything inside themselves until they explode and hurt someone. We are a team so we need to start acting like one.

We all need to make sure that we aren’t displaying favoritism at all within the group and that we are always checking in on all the other members whenever we can. I don’t want anyone to feel like they are left out of the group or for anyone else to feel neglected. If you feel neglected come forward and tell the rest of us, don’t let it continue. For Hyunjin” Chan says as he looks at the male “I want you to start keeping a log of what you’re eating and I want everyone to make sure that he is eating at least a decent amount of food. Our schedules are already strenuous, and we don’t need you passing out from malnutrition. You also will not be allowed to go to the bathroom until an hour after you’ve eaten unless you have someone with you”

Hyunjin frowns softly at Chan’s words before he nods knowing that the male was just doing it because he cared about him and his health.

“and lastly” Chan says as he looks at each and every member “remember that you have four members that love you more than anything and that will always be there for you” Chan says before he stands up “I think its time for a group hug” he says opening his arms up for everyone to join into a hug. One by one, everyone stands up and joins the hug. Jisung joins last and smiles as he hugs the members tightly. Stray Kids was finally okay.

The hug lasted for a few moments before there was a knock on the door “I’ll get it!” Jisung says as he quickly pulls himself away from the hug and heads towards the door pulling it wide open “How can I he-“ Jisung starts before he stops as he sees who was on the other side of the door.

_Stray Kids was not okay._


	9. Author's Note

I know that it has been a while since I last updated but no, I am not giving up on this story. I have had a very rough semester on top of work and a family tragedy so I haven't had the time or motivation to write (on top of that the chapter that I wrote that I was almost done with got deleted). I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can but please be patient, this story is not over yet. 


End file.
